Let's Be Fair, Wedding Rings For Everyone
by HeyLebanese
Summary: Because of her sister's wedding, Callie has to travel with Arizona to her family's ranch, in Ohio, where she's not totally welcome. Callie finds support with her aunt Maribel and cousin Santana, who faces similar problems. The family reunion will be more interesting and surprising than anyone could ever imagine it would! Awesome Emily and Quinn storyline plus Brittana and Calzona!
1. Invitations

**This is my first fanfic and I've decided to crossover three of my favorite's series: Grey's Anatomy, Glee and Pretty Little Liars. The story is all about Callie and Arizona, Santana and Brittany and Emily and Quinn. PLL is not on focus, but I really wanted Em in this fic. I hope you all enjoy it and, please, leave suggestions and reviews. ****Thanks!**

* * *

**Invitations**

* * *

"Callie! Please, get the door. I'm feeding Timothy." Arizona screamed from inside of the kitchen and Callie ran to the front door.

"I got this, sweetie." Callie screamed back before opening the door.

She thought she ran for nothing, it was only the postman with tones of letters and bills on his hands.

"Good morning, Ms. Torres." He said politely handing Callie her mail.

"Good morning to you too, Jeff. And, please, call me Callie." Callie really didn't like formalities, and Jeff was always the postman sent to her house since she moved there a little bit more than a year ago. They knew each other already and could forget about the 'Ms. Torres' thing.

"I'm sorry." Jeff smiled shyly and Callie smiled back so he wouldn't feel awkward "I'd better get going. Have a nice day, Ms. To… Callie."

"Have a nice day, Jeff."

Callie closed the door and started to look at the pile of paper in her hands. There was a water bill, a light bill, a pay-tv bill, a telephone/internet bill, two magazines, a postcard from Arizona's parents' vacation to Italy and a big white and gold invitation letter. Definitely a wedding one.

"Oh, my God." Callie said after reading the names on the wedding invitation.

Callie dropped the rest of the mail at the living room table and went straight to where Arizona was.

"You'll not believe this." Callie said entering the kitchen and finding her wife feeding 11-months-old Timothy on the highchair.

"What?" Arizona asked looking at her wife for a second before backing her attention to her son.

"Aria is getting married." Callie said like it was the worst news ever. Arizona didn't quite understand that reaction.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Arizona said and Callie felt the confusion in her wife's voice.

"It's not about being a bad thing, Arizona. It's about the fact that I didn't even know my only sister was engaged! I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, for God's sake. And I am family. I should've been called and told the news, not receive an invitation through the mail." Callie sounded hurt and pretty pissed off. Arizona tried to find consolation words to make her wife feel better, but she failed miserably. What could she say, anyway?

"Callie, babe, you can't be mad about it. You know how your relationship with your sister and mother changed after you came out. Your mom doesn't talk to you since our wedding and Aria, well, I don't even know her." It was true, it was all true. But Callie had a very bad time actually believing in it.

"It's not fair." Callie's face feel and Arizona went to hug her "We were really, really close. Aria always said I was going to be her maid of honor, and now I'm receiving her wedding invitation through the mail. Just like that, out of the blue."

"I wish I could say something to make you feel better, honey." Arizona kissed her wife gently and smiled at her sweetly. Callie reattributed.

"The fact that you exist already makes me feel better. Every day." Arizona's smile grew and she gave Callie one more kiss.

"Mama!" Timothy called and Arizona stopped the kiss so she could focus on her son again.

"Hey, baby boy. Still hungry, ahn?" Arizona's voice was so sweet talking to Timothy that Callie's heart just melted. She was so lucky.

"Mama!" Timothy repeated with more enthusiasm. He wasn't saying a lot of things yet, but it seemed like he was just about to.

"When it's the wedding?" Arizona suddenly asked without taking her eyes of the hungry blond baby in front of her.

"It's two weeks from today. I mean, it starts two weeks from today." Arizona looked at Callie with a confused expression and she hurried to explain to her wife what was she talking about "There is this tradition in my family where wedding parties last for 14 days. The family stays reunited somewhere during the first 13 days and the ceremony is set on the 14th day. That's why almost all the Torres' weddings happen on summer."

"Wow! Must be a hell of a party." Arizona said with a voice that mixed both enthusiasm and fear. Two weeks was way too much time to spend around Callie's family.

"You can bet it is." Callie agreed while she remembered the wedding parties she used to go to. They were massive!

"So, where is this huge thing be placed on?" Arizona asked with natural curiosity in her voice.

"The Torres's ranch. God, I don't go there for years! The place is amazing! It's enormous and has every kind of thing. I mean, when I was a kid, I believed my family's ranch was cooler than Michael Jackson's Neverland. Sofia will freak out when we get there." Callie seemed to have forgotten about how mad she was five minutes ago, but Arizona didn't mind at all, because she was looking kinda happy now.

"Your family has a ranch in Miami?" Arizona knew Callie was from Miami and that she only lived there until going to college. She couldn't imagine a ranch in that state though.

"No, of course not. The ranch is in Ohio, right next to a city named Lima." Callie explained.

"Exactly how rich the Torres are?" Arizona asked with a funny expression on her face. She knew her wife's family had a lot of money, but that was pretty much the only information she had.

"More than you imagine, probably." Callie laughed a little and than her face became a mix of worry and sadness.

Arizona now was with Timothy in her arms, so she couldn't hug her wife tight again, but she tried the best she could to comfort Callie by locking eyes with her.

"What's wrong, babe?" Arizona took a step closer to Callie.

"I imagine what my family will say, you know? 'Cause I don't hear from anybody since that time when my father cut me off. Well, except from my aunt Maribel, but she has an open mind, which is definitely not common in the family." Callie found the comfort Arizona was offering with her eyes and smiled at her wife "I just don't want anyone treating you or Sofia or even Timothy bad. And I don't wanna feel bad as well. I don't wanna get there and be excluded from everything or be stared at like I was a murderer or something worst."

"If you don't wanna go, we don't go." Arizona knew the situation was complicated and there was no way of knowing how Callie's family would deal with her plus wife and kids.

"It's my sister's wedding. And something might have changed, right? She invited me after all, and not only for the ceremony, but for the two weeks reunion. Deep inside, I feel like I need to see my family again." Callie wanted to know how things were and catch up with so many people. Maybe not everyone would reject her. Maybe people started to understand.

"Then we'll go and we'll have a lot of fun. By the end of these two weeks, your family will be totally in love with me and our kids. I'm awesome and they're the cutest." Callie laughed and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead. Then she looked at Timothy and gave him a huge smile.

"You're right, sweetheart. They'll definitely love our kids." Arizona faked a mad expression towards Callie and the brunette hurried to continue saying "Hey, I don't want anybody loving you. That's my job only."

"Silly." Arizona said with a huge and bright smile spread across her face.

A thought that maybe things would turn out just fine or even great came across Callie's mind. She couldn't know anything for sure and the only thing she could do at the moment was waiting two weeks to find out.

* * *

"Mom, I'm not going without Britt." Santana said firmly and Maribel rolled her eyes. Her kid was so stubborn.

"Santana, you know that I love Brittany and the fact that you two are together, but our family is a pain in the ass. It's all about religion, tradition and stuff." This time was Santana who rolled her eyes, but Maribel ignored her and kept saying "I don't wanna cause any trouble or see people making you uncomfortable."

"I don't give a damn about those hypocrites ignoring me or calling me names. I'm gay and I'm not ashamed of it. I have a wonderful girlfriend that I don't intend to stay apart from for two whole weeks. Moreover two summer weeks. It's torture." Santana crossed her arms just below her chest before continue saying "If Brittany can't go, I can't either."

"The ranch isn't even an hour from Lima!" Maribel tried to argue.

"Like I'm gonna be able to get out of there and come back here. Mom, I'm not gonna say it again, so make sure you understand: I'm not going unless Britt is going too. And this is not a negotiation." Maribel knew she couldn't win that discussion, so she just nodded.

"Fine." Maribel said admitting her defeat and Santana went to hug her. The girl couldn't be more happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much, mami!" Santana was smiling so hard that Maribel couldn't help but smile too.

"Brittany can go with us, but we have to agree with some conditions." Santana didn't like the serious tone of her mother's voice, but she nodded anyway.

"What exactly?" Santana wasn't gonna admit it aloud, but she'd do anything her mother asked her right now.

"First: I know Brittany is a very beautiful girl and you are both young and full of hormones, but, please, easy with the kisses in public and also make outs and, well, just take it easy with all kinds of public displays of affection." Santana opened her mouth to protest, but Maribel was faster "Don't even try to argue with me. You and Brittany can never get enough of each other, so this condition is absolutely necessary."

Santana knew her mother was right, so she felt the need to agree with her. And more time in the bedroom wouldn't be a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

"Second: Some of your relatives will be tough to handle with, and they'll probably treat you… Differently. Well, don't even think about going all Lima Heights on them. I agree you need to defend yourself out at the world, but these will be just two weeks with family. Try not to cause any troubles or arguments, and most important of all, no violence!" Santana didn't even try to argue with this condition. She knew she had a tricky personality and Snixx used to cause a lot of problems, so she nodded to her mom, who took the sight to continue with her speech.

"Third: Stay away from your aunt Pamela and your aunt Lucia." Santana stayed in silence for a couple of seconds waiting for her mother to develop, but she didn't.

"That's it? Stay away from bitch one and bitch two? No whys?" Santana's voice was harsh, but Maribel couldn't blame her.

"You know I don't need to say why and, please, don't call them bitches. They're my sisters after all." Santana's expression softened a little bit as she tried not to make her mom feel bad.

Santana always thought she was really lucky to have Maribel as her mother. She couldn't even imagine a life with Pamela or Lucia. They were so narrow-minded and had so many prejudices about, like, anything. Santana immediately felt bad for her cousin Callie, Lucia's daughter, remembering how she was almost banished from the family for marrying a woman. Maribel would never banish Santana for marrying Brittany. Actually, she would support and feel really happy about it.

"Sorry, mami. I'll try as hard as I can to not cross their path." Maribel smiled lovely at her daughter and gave her a hug.

"So, you'll respect the conditions, right?" Santana's expression told Maribel she wasn't happy about them, or more likely just condition number one, but she would, of course, respect them all.

"Yeah. I can do anything just as long as Brittany is by my side." Santana said lovingly and Maribel smiled, like she always did when her daughter talked about her girlfriend that way. It was such a beautiful thing.

"Then we have a deal." Maribel, knowing that the conversation was done, started to walk away from Santana, who suddenly stopped her.

"Do you think Callie was invited?" Santana's voice showed affection and a little bit of excitement. Maribel knew that Callie was her daughter's favorite cousin and that she probably missed her a lot.

"Of course she was invited, mija. Carlos would never let Lucia exclude Callie from her sister's wedding." Santana nodded. Carlos, Callie's dad, was a very nice guy.

Santana remembered her mother telling her about when Callie came out. Carlos, Lucia and their other daughter Aria simply stopped talking to her. Maribel even said something about them cutting her off and everything. But after a little while, Carlos went to see Callie and things between them became kinda cool. He was still shocked and trying to accept the fact that his older daughter was in love with a woman, but he understood he couldn't abandon Callie because of that. She was still his daughter and he still loved her unconditionally.

"Do you think she'll come though?" Maribel didn't answer this question as quickly as the other one, so Santana assumed she hadn't had the foggiest idea if Callie was coming or not.

"Callie is an exceptional human being, Santana. She'll probably think it's not a good idea to show up, but, in the end, she'll decide to come. She loves her sister and mother very much, even they not accepting her the way that she is." Maribel couldn't say she was one hundred percent sure of Callie coming to the wedding, but she was almost. She knew her niece very well.

"I would like her to come." Santana said with truly affection in her voice.

"Me too, darling." Then Maribel gave Santana a kiss on the forehead "Me too."

* * *

Emily was in her bedroom reading a very interesting book Spencer had just landed her when her mother opened the door and stepped in.

"Are you busy, Emily?" Pamela asked softly.

"Just reading. Do you need anything, mom?" Emily marked the page where she stopped her reading and closed the book, so she could give full attention to Pamela, who was now sat on her bed.

"I just came to tell you that Aria's getting married." Emily's jaw dropped and her expression became pure shock.

"Aria can't get married, mom. She's even younger than I am!" Pamela looked at her daughter's face and tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm not talking about your friend Aria, Emily. I'm talking about your cousin!" Emily's expression now was of genuine relief and Pamela couldn't maintain a straight face anymore. She started laughing.

"It was not funny! You scared me a lot, mom." Emily thought the worst happened and Aria's parents found out about her relationship with Mr. Fitz. Pamela would probably make Emily marry the teacher if she was the one having an affair with him.

"It was funny." Pamela said trying to regain her breath after all the laughing.

"Don't tell me it's going to be one of those two weeks weddings, please." Emily said already starting to pray for that not to happen.

"Of course it's going to be, darling. The family likes its traditions, Emily. Be excited about it, ok?" Pamela said happily.

"Sure." Emily sounded anything but excited.

Emily never liked family reunions. Pamela was always showing her off to everybody, making sure they'd understand how perfect her little angel was. That never made Emily feel good, actually, it was quite the opposite.

"So, the wedding will be at the family ranch two weeks from today." At least Emily had two weeks to prepare herself.

"Good." When Emily thought the conversation was over, she picked up her book again. However, Pamela didn't let her open it.

"Let me just say some things to you first, my daughter." Emily nodded and put the book aside again "Do you remember Aria's sister?"

"Yeah, mom, I remember Callie." Emily noticed her mother's expression changed when she said Callie's name. It was like Pamela was angry or something.

"It's good that you remember." Pamela made a dramatic pause and then continued "I don't want you talking to her, ok? I don't even know if she's going to show up, but it's better if I have this conversation with you in any case."

"Why can't I talk to her?" Emily asked, but quickly realized what the reason was. Pamela didn't want her talking to her cousin because Callie was gay.

"Your cousin chose a dark path to ramble, Emily. I don't want her influencing you in any ways." Pamela was pretty serious, almost in a scary way.

"You used to like her so much, mother." Emily tried to start an argument, but Pamela interrupted her.

"She's a sinner, Emily, and she doesn't want help. I heard from your aunt Lucia that Calliope is now legally married to that woman she went all crazy about. And guess what? They have two kids!" Emily was shocked with her mother talking. Pamela's voice was so full of disgust and prejudices "That's not a family. It's unacceptable and unnatural. God created man and woman…"

"He also created love, mom. Actually, God is all about love." Emily knew she would regret interrupting her mother, but she couldn't listen to her nonsense talk anymore. It made her sick.

"Homosexuality is not about love, Emily. People that do this kind of things are ill, or lost, or both. They don't have God in their hearts, that's for sure." Emily wanted to scream at her mother that she was being ridiculous and talking insane, but she would never do that.

"I don't wanna argue with you, mother. You don't want me to talk to Callie? Fine, then I won't." Emily felt extremely bad about it just a second after saying it.

"Then we are understood." Pamela said and stood up of the bed "You can continue with your reading now, Emily, I'm going to start the preparation for dinner."

Emily stared at the door as her mother disappeared from her view. She just noticed she was crying moments later.

* * *

**Intend to update soon. There's a lot to come yet!**

**XOXO**


	2. We have a wedding to get to

**We have a wedding to get to**

* * *

Arizona was checking her list for the tenth time in order to see if she was forgetting about something. Sofia's things were settled and Timothy's as well. Hers seemed to be alright too, but she had an insistent feeling telling her they weren't.

"What the hell can I possibly be forgetting about?" Arizona grumbled to herself.

"Everything ok, sweetie?" Arizona almost jumped after hearing her wife's voice. She was so distracted with the thing she knew she was forgetting about that she didn't even notice Callie's approach.

"Hey, you scared me." Arizona said turning into her wife's direction.

"I have a feeling you are thinking too hard." Callie said and then put her arms around Arizona's waist. The blonde's arms quickly found their way to stay around her wife's neck.

"Everything is ready and we can go, but I think I might be forgetting about something and I don't wanna get there and remember and feel stupid about it. I made a list, and my father always says making lists are the best way to prevent you of forgetting stuff and…" Callie suddenly kissed Arizona, making her immediately stop talking.

The kiss made Arizona's muscles soften a little bit. After feeling that, Callie pulled away and looked right into her wife's eyes.

"You don't have to be nervous." Callie said calmly and Arizona sighted.

"I kinda think I do." Arizona said with a low voice.

Arizona wasn't the kind of woman who could be easily intimidated or scared off, but the idea of spending two weeks in the middle of people who hated her just because she was who she was and blamed her for Callie having fallen in love with her was terrifying.

"They won't hurt you. They'll just behave like a bunch of assholes. And it's not all of them. You know I called my aunt Maribel and she was so excited about us going to the wedding. She can't wait to meet you and the kids." Arizona relaxed a little bit after the reminder of Callie's aunt. Maribel seemed such a nice woman and it would be a pleasure to meet her and spend time with her.

"So, I'll stick with your aunt." Callie was happy to see Arizona was laughing now.

"Well, I guess we will both stick with my aunt." The couple kissed again before Callie continued saying "Actually, Maribel offered to pick us up at the Lima airport. It's just ten minutes from her house, and this way, we can go to the ranch all together."

"Seems like a very good idea." Arizona hugged Callie tightly, but a sudden cry coming from Timothy's bedroom made the two women end their embrace a few moments later "I'd better give Timothy a bottle and then get him ready to go. Our flight is in exactly three hours."

"You do that. I'll make sure Sofia is ready to go."

Three hours later, Callie, Arizona, Sofia and Timothy were already at their sits in the plane. Callie noticed Arizona wasn't nervous anymore, which made her own self more relaxed.

"Mommy, how long will we have to be here?" Sofia asked Callie with a very impatient voice. She too had on an impatient expression.

Sofia was almost five now, which meant she was still on the 'questions phase'. She wanted to know everything about everything. Definitely, 'why' was her favorite word of the moment.

"A little while, princess." Callie answered only, but she knew the conversation wasn't over yet.

"How long is a while?" Sofia's expression was still extremely impatient and Callie had to make an effort not to laugh at her daughter.

"Some hours, Sofia." Sofia's expression became kind of angry after her mommy's answer. She hated to be sitting for a long period of time.

"I'll hate travelling every time we'll do it if we have to be sitting all the way through our destination." Callie was amused by her little daughter talking like a grownup woman. It was a very nice thing to watch.

"When we get there you'll forget all about the time you've spent sitting."

"You'd better be telling me the truth. If this ranch is not cool like you said it is, I'll be really mad at you." Sofia crossed her tiny arms in front of her chest and stayed in silence. Now the conversation was definitely over and Callie could laugh a little bit looking at her little angel.

Sofia looked a lot like Callie. Their hair, eyes, mouth, cheeks and almost everything else was the same. If Mark was still alive, he would have been mad about it and would have to stand a cocky Callie telling him her genes were much better than his. Sofia didn't remember about Mark, she was just one when he passed away, but Callie always made sure she knew he was her father.

"Don't laugh." Sofia said after noticing her mommy laughing.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Callie pulled Sofia closer to her and made her lay on her lap "I love you so much."

Sofia looked into Callie's eyes a bit and smiled at her.

"I love you too, mommy."

* * *

"Emily, are you ready to go?" Pamela screamed from downstairs while Emily was finishing closing her baggage.

"Yes, mom!" Emily screamed back and looked around her room to check if she was not forgetting about anything.

"So let's go, my daughter. If we want to get there before lunch we need to leave now."

Emily took a deep breath and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Help our daughter, Wayne." Pamela said after seeing the huge bag over Emily's shoulder.

"It's okay, daddy. I'm fine." Emily tried to argue, but Wayne took the bag anyway.

"Let me take care of this, Ems. Save your shoulders for important things like your swimming competitions." Wayne said with a sweet voice and Emily instantly smiled at him.

Emily was really close to her father. He was her hero and she was his little princess. If Emily needed anything, Wayne would do everything he could to provide her that. He was funny and caring and had a heart bigger than the world. He was also a very sweet man and Emily was really proud of being his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy." Emily said with a smile still across her face.

Wayne, Pamela and Emily hit the road right after putting everything into the car. Emily stayed quiet during almost all route with the excuse she had a headache, which wasn't a complete lie, as her head was so full of stuff it could explode at any minute.

* * *

"Callie! Oh, my God! Here you are!" Maribel was so excited about seeing her niece again she almost cried happy tears.

"Aunt Maribel! It's so good to see you again!" Callie was too really excited and hurried to give Maribel a very tight hug.

When they pulled away, Callie went to talk to her uncle Antonio and then begun with the introductions of her family.

"So, this is my wife Arizona. This little princess here is Sofia and this little prince here is Timothy." Maribel's eyes shinned as she looked at Callie's wife and kids. They're such a beautiful family.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Arizona said politely and Maribel went to hug her carefully because of the baby in her arms.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Arizona." Maribel smiled and then looked at Timothy "And you're such a handsome young man, right? Oh, God, he's the cutest! And he looks just like you, Arizona."

Maribel smiled one more time and pulled her attention to Sofia, who was staring at her trying to decide if she was going to like Maribel or not.

"Sofia." Maribel said with a sweet and happy voice "You know your name is one of the most beautiful names in the whole world, right? It totally matches you."

Callie could tell by Sofia's expression that she decided to like Maribel.

"My mommies always tell me that." Sofia smiled and Maribel's heart melted. She loved the kid already.

"So, aunt Maribel, where's Santana? I don't see her since she was like eleven or something." Callie asked suddenly missing her cousin.

"She said she needed to finish packing, so you'll see her when we get home." Maribel explained "We should go now. Antonio, help the girls with their bags."

Maribel felt happy for the first time in her life about Antonio's van. If they didn't own that huge (and most of the times useless) vehicle, they'd have to travel with two cars and Santana would be all cocky about her driving skills. Maribel, once again, tried to convince herself she needed to lose her fears and learn how to drive eventually.

When they got home, ten minutes later, Antonio parked the van beside the curb, not bothering with putting the vehicle into the garage, as they were going to leave in a few moments anyway.

As Maribel and the others got closer to the front door, they started hearing some noises at first unrecognizable. Maribel signed to everybody to stay quiet.

"Sanny, your parents will be home soon." Maribel knew that voice belonged to Brittany just from hearing Santana being called 'Sanny'. No one called her daughter like that, except from Brittany.

"If you want me to stop…" Santana started to say with a seductive voice, but was interrupted by something that sounded like a kiss.

"Don't stop." Brittany said with a voice full of pleasure and desire.

"Ok, that's it!" Maribel said while opening the front door. The sound of it made Santana, who was on top of Brittany on the living room bigger couch, fall to the floor. Half naked Brittany looked for a pillow to cover her exposed parts "Santana Lopez, what the hell is happening in here?"

Santana stood up of the floor, put her shirt in the right place and started to look after Brittany's clothes, scattered all over the room. Maribel continued yelling at her.

"You have a bed that perfectly fits you and Brittany in it. And you knew I was going to pick up your cousin at the airport and I wasn't going to take long. _Las visitas van a pensar que yo no te dio educación._" After the reference of Callie, Santana notice the other people in the room.

"Hi, Callie. And everyone." Santana said not even a little bit embarrassed. Actually, she seemed kind of proud and super cocky and Callie felt an urge to laugh.

"Hi, Santana." Callie looked at Arizona and noticed she was having a hard time not to laugh too. On the other hand, Sofia's expression was pure confusion.

"_Usted debe aprender a controlarse, _and what have I told you about sex in common areas of the house?" Maribel was still yelling, but her face showed she wasn't mad at all. She had already caught up Santana and Brittany having sex millions of other times, which made her simply stop bothering. She knew how teenagers could be horny. The only difference about this time was that they had other people around. Maribel didn't want Callie and Arizona to think she was the kind of mother that didn't have any authority over their child.

"Sorry, Maribel. It was my fault." Brittany said with a crying voice. She was looking like a sad little panda, which melted Maribel's heart and made her stop yelling.

"You don't need to apologize, darling." Maribel said softly and then turned her head to face Santana "I know whose fault is it."

Santana looked at her mother and then around. She noticed Callie, her wife and Antonio trying so hard not to laugh they were almost crying.

"Oh, please! Just relax, mami. I wasn't doing anything you guys wouldn't do at home in the company of only your super hot girlfriend." Santana said with her typical badass and bumptious voice.

As Santana finished her sentence, the front door opened again. A very good looking girl with short blond hair got in like she was the owner of the house.

"Hey, Quinn." Santana greeted the girl with a friendly and casual tone.

Quinn stared at the scene in front of her for a couple of seconds. She found Brittany putting clothes on, Santana standing next to her with a cocky smile on her face, two unknown women and Antonio trying as hard as they could not to start laughing, Maribel with a completely fake mad expression in her face that was falling apart quickly and a little girl looking at everything with confusion in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Quinn asked with a confused voice.

Then everybody started laughing. Quinn and the little girl she didn't know now shared the same confused expression while everyone was laughing their heads off.

"_Esta familia es una locura. _If I get crazy, it's all on you people." Maribel said between laughs.

"I guess this mixing language is a family thing, right?" Arizona asked with a low voice so just Callie could hear her.

"Definitely." Callie agreed, still laughing at the situation.

"So… Who's ready to hit the road?" Brittany asked with a very childish voice, which just made everyone laugh even harder than before.

* * *

After Brittany was fully dressed and Quinn was privy to the situation, Callie gave Santana a bear hug and introduced Arizona, Sofia and Timothy to her. Surprisingly, Sofia hit it on with Santana right away. Then Santana introduced Brittany as her beloved girlfriend and future mother of her children. Maribel rolled her eyes, of course. Quinn was introduced as well and, with everybody knowing everybody, they decided it was time to get in the van and drive to the ranch.

"I had no idea you were gay, Santana." Callie said naturally picking up conversation in the car. Sofia was asleep on her lap, just like Timothy in Arizona's.

"It's not like I came out a long time ago, although I'm with Brittany for… What, baby? Two and a half years?" Santana asked softly to the girl sitting right next to her.

"I'm no good with numbers." Brittany answered like she was five-years-old "But we were freshmen."

"Wait a minute! Are you two dating since freshman year?" Quinn suddenly asked with a lot of surprise in her voice "And what about Puck, Artie, Sam, Finn…?"

"Shut up, Fabray. Those were… mistakes." Santana said interrupting Quinn "Please, let's not talk about guys. Especially those guys."

'Guys that had already seen me and my Britt-Britt naked.' Santana ended the sentence in her head. Gross.

"That's fine with me." Quinn agreed and changed the subject, it wasn't her interest at all to talk about exes "So, Callie, how did you and Arizona meet?"

"We work at the same hospital. I'm an orthopedic surgeon and Arizona is a pediatric one. She heard rumors about me having dated a woman at work, so she decided to go after me in a bar's toilet and kiss me." Callie was laughing, but Arizona didn't seem very happy about the story her wife had just told.

"Saying like this you make me look like a stalker." Arizona started to say in her defense "What happened was that I saw a really sad woman at the bar and recognized her from the hospital. I was told stories about Dr. Calliope Torres, so I assumed I knew what was wrong with her."

"What kind of stories?" Brittany asked curiously. She loved to hear any kind of story that involved romance and related stuff.

"I heard Callie had such a disastrous break-up with a cardio-thoracic surgeon named Erica that the woman resigned from the hospital." Callie rolled her eyes and Santana, Quinn and Brittany started to laugh.

"That must've been tough." Quinn commented feeling a little bit sorry for Callie. At that time, she must've felt horrible.

"Tell me about it." Callie agreed.

"But as I was saying, Callie was really down that night and I had already had a couple of drinks, so when I saw her going into the toilet, I decided to follow her." Arizona paused for two seconds before returning to her story "When I found Callie, she was crying. We talked a little bit and I told her that when she was over being upset, people would line up for her. She laughed and asked me if I wanted to give her some names. Then I smiled and kissed her."

"And then she left saying 'I think you'll know'." Callie finished the story for Arizona and gave her a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips.

"That was such a cute story! So romantic…" Brittany commented with her big blue eyes shining.

"Totally agree with you, babe." Santana said before giving Brittany a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You four stop kissing or I'll go sit with Maribel and Antonio at the front seats." Quinn complained with a grumpy voice and the two couples started to laugh.

"You don't get to complain, Fabray. You're an intruder here." Santana said between laughs.

"No way! I was invited for the wedding, okay? I know it wasn't for the whole two weeks family stuff, but your mother insisted that I had to come and keep an eye on you two." Quinn said pointing to Santana and Brittany.

"And why is that?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Because Santana can't keep it in her pants. Also, she has a bad temper. So I am here doing a favor to Maribel, who I love very much, and helping you, Lopez, not to get in trouble for breaking the conditions of Brittany's presence or for spending all day long in bed with her." Santana's expression was pure fury and Callie and Arizona really wanted to laugh at the scene in front of them.

"I'm gonna kill my mother." Santana grumbled.

"There is a window between us, but I can still hear you, Santana Lopez!" Maribel screamed with a playing disapproving voice from the front part of the van. Everybody started laughing, except from Santana.

"What conditions was Quinn talking about?" Callie asked pretty sure she could imagine the type of conditions Maribel would impose to Santana and Brittany.

"Maribel doesn't want Sanny and I to share sweet lady kisses in public. Snixx must not show up too and Sanny has to stay away from bitch one and bitch two." Brittany explained innocently and made Callie and Arizona confused. Santana loved the Brittany way of talking, so she opened a huge smile to her girlfriend.

"Mami said I can't share a lot of affection with Britt in public, which is something we really do all the time, and you guys know why we can't." Santana talked directly to Callie and Arizona "She also said I can't have rage reactions if some family assholes pick on me because I'm gay and more important of all, she told me to stay away from aunt Lucia and aunt Pamela."

Callie couldn't stop herself from being sad about her mom. Aunt Maribel knew Lucia could, more than anyone else, cause problems with Santana because she was at a family wedding with her girlfriend, so she had to tell her daughter to stay away from her own aunt. However, Callie couldn't blame Maribel for doing that. If Lucia had the courage to do everything she did to Callie, who was her daughter, who knows what she would be able to do to Santana.

"It's not worth being upset about it, babe." Arizona whispered on Callie's ear and she nodded.

Suddenly, the van stopped. Callie was so concerned thinking about her mother that she didn't even notice their arrival to the Torres ranch.

* * *

**I'm really happy about the fact that people are already following my crossover and leaving reviews. Thank you all! Leave suggestions if you like ;) I'm already working on the third chapter, so it must not take long for an update. ****XOXO**


	3. Welcome to the Torres ranch

**So, I received this review from Guest and I want to clarify some things about my story.**

"Emily isn't Latino. She's Filipino. It's lame that you have them all related. By your story all Latinos are gay. And learn to use quotation marks. Disappointed in the way you're doing this :/"

**Everyone who watches Grey's Anatomy, Glee and Pretty Little Liars knows that Callie, Santana and Emily are gay. I thought it would be fun to make them all related, 'cause they are some of the characters I like most, but it wasn't my intention to imply all latinos are gay. In this chapter and the next ones you'll see a lot of new characters who are part of the same family and are not gay. I only focus on gay characters as the story is mostly about them. By the way, I'm latina and I know not everyone around me is gay ;p**

**As fanfics are about imagination, I don't really see a problem with the fact that Emily isn't originally latina.**

**Finally, I know not everybody has to love my story, but I felt the need to explain stuff 'cause it's pretty bad when someone says your story is disappointing just 'cause they didn't understand what you meant :s **

* * *

**Welcome to the Torres ranch**

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Brittany said with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice.

"It really is awesome." Arizona agreed, finally believing Callie's stories and descriptions about the ranch.

The van had stopped in front of the entrance of a house so big it looked more like a hotel or a castle. The structure was all rustic and very well unspoiled.

Callie woke Sofia up and went out of the van with her, followed by Arizona with Timothy, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"Good afternoon, sir, my name is Jerome. Could you please give me the car's keys so I can park it on the parking lot?" A skinny and short employee asked Antonio after another one, more stronger and taller, had finish taking all the baggage out of the vehicle.

"Sure." Antonio answered giving his keys to the Jerome.

Each person grabbed their own bag and, together, they passed through the giant front doors to find an amazingly decorated and spacious room.

There was a huge and sophisticated staircase right in the middle of the room, which led to a second floor where people would find a lot of bedrooms. There were like 20 of them.

Sticking to the first floor, there was an area with lots of couches and a fireplace. There was also an amazing piano, paintings that looked like were worth millions of dollars, classic furniture, carpets, family photographs and a chandelier so beautiful that could make anyone's mouth wide open.

"Shit. This living room is bigger than my entire house, and, God, my house is anything but small." Quinn said staring at every detail of the room.

"Where's everyone?" Arizona asked realizing they were the only people in the room, except for two women doing some cleaning and the big and strong employee that helped them with the baggage.

"With this hot weather I bet everyone is in the pool." Maribel concluded after looking at the clock and realizing it was just half past two.

"Mommy, can we go to the pool? Please, tell me we can go! I love to swim and you know that! Pleeeeeease?" Sofia practically bagged with a frenetic voice while she was pulling Callie's blouse.

"Of course we can go, sweetheart, we just need to put our thing in our respective bedrooms. And we need to change clothes, right?" Sofia nodded and gave Callie a bright smile.

"Excuse me, kid." Antonio spoke directly to the baggage employee "We need to know where we'll be staying and I guess Carlos has the bedroom's keys, so, where is him right now?"

"Right here, Antonio." Everyone turned their heads to see Carlos Torres on the top of the staircase.

He smiled and started to go downstairs in a quick walk. He was wearing shorts, flip-flops and a t-shirt without sleeves, which obviously meant he was intending to go to the pool.

Carlos shook hands with Antonio, kissed Maribel's cheeks and waved politely at Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Then he looked at his daughter and opened a huge smile.

"Dad!" Callie ran right into her father's arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Calliope. I missed you so much." When Callie and his father pulled away, Carlos went straight to Sofia and gave her a hug.

"Hey, grandpa!" Sofia greeted Carlos with a smile on her face.

"Hey, little bug." Carlos smiled at his granddaughter "You are so tall!"

"I grew a couple of inches." Sofia told him proudly.

"How are you, Carlos?" Arizona asked with a shy smile on her face and Carlos hugged her carefully, because of the baby in her arms.

"Much better now, Arizona." Arizona's smile became from shy to truly happy "Oh, God, is this Timothy?"

Carlos eyes shined as he looked at his grandson in such a caring way. Callie's heart was filled with joy just by looking at the scene in front of her. She knew, right away, that Carlos loved her little boy just like he loved Sofia. Callie was afraid her father wouldn't consider Timothy as his grandson because of the fact that Arizona was the one who got pregnant with him. She was glad to be wrong.

"Yes, daddy, this is Timothy." The boy, now awake in Arizona's arms, smiled at his grandfather.

"He's really handsome, Calliope." Suddenly, Carlos expression changed from happy and smiley to sad and guilty "I'm so sorry I didn't go to see you guys when he was born. There's no excuse for that, so I won't even bother trying to explain myself."

"It's ok, dad. I know why you didn't go and it's fine." Callie knew his father would've gone to see his grandson if it wasn't for Lucia "The important thing is that you are able to meet him now."

Carlos smiled to Callie and she could see in his eyes how thankful he was that she understood.

"So, let me put you guys in bedrooms and then let's all get to the pool, because the sun is shining and the day is absolutely beautiful." Carlos said and started to walk towards the staircase.

"Hum, uncle Carlos?" Santana manifested herself with a strangely polite tone and everyone suddenly looked at her "It's just that I'd really love if I could share the bedroom with my girlfriend." Santana put an arm around Brittany's waist to show her uncle who her girlfriend was.

"Oh." Carlos blinked a couple of times and looked at Brittany and Santana with a surprised expression.

"Santana, what do you think you're doing?" Maribel asked and turned her head to face Carlos "Apologize Santana, Carlos. She's just… Well, I don't see a problem with them sleeping together, but I understand if you do. No, I mean… I didn't mean that. It's just that…"

"That's no problem at all, Maribel. Please, breathe." Carlos interrupted Maribel's nervous speech and waited for her to breathe after continue talking "Look, I know this family is not as accepting as it should be, but I'm not like most of them. If you, who is Santana's mother, don't have a problem with her sharing a bedroom with her girlfriend, than I don't have either."

"Your uncle is super cool, Sanny." Brittany said with a huge smile on her face and Santana smiled back.

"Yes, he is, Britt-Britt." Santana answered and then smiled at Carlos.

"Sorry if I overreacted, Carlos. I'm just always worried about my child." Maribel apologized and Carlos nodded.

"I understand." Carlos locked eyes with Callie.

"That's really nice of you, dad." Callie said giving him her best smile.

"Well, now that everything is ok, let me put you guys in your rooms so we can get to the pool as quickly as possible." Carlos said and started to go upstairs. This time, everybody followed in silence and with smiles on their faces.

Callie and Arizona took a bedroom with a double bed and a crib. Sofia was put in a bedroom with multiple single beds that was supposed to be for kids her own age or close to it. At first, Callie wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have Sofia sleeping far away from her and Arizona, but her daughter loved the idea of sharing a bedroom with kids she could play with.

Maribel and Antonio took a bedroom with a double bed just for them and Santana and Brittany took a bedroom with two single beds, that they quickly put together to form a pretty big double one.

"Wait, if Brittany and Santana's bedroom has just two beds, where am I supposed to sleep?" Quinn asked suddenly realizing she was a 'plus one' that didn't fit anywhere.

"I imagined you could share the bedroom with Emily. There's a spare bed there and it's right next to Brittany and Santana's bedroom." Carlos said pointing to the door next to Brittany and Santana's one.

"Your cousin Emily?" Quinn asked in a low voice so just Santana could hear her.

"Yeah. My perfect cousin Emily." Santana put a lot of sarcasm on the word "perfect" and rolled her eyes.

"Great." Quinn said with false enthusiasm. Carlos handed her a key and she got into the bedroom.

There was no one in there, but Quinn could tell that one bed was already taken. There were clothes and a huge bag on the bed closer to the door that led to the room's balcony.

"I bet you'll have lots of fun with her." Santana said sarcastically to Quinn and started laughing. Now it was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, guys, now that everyone knows what are your rooms I will go right to the pool and expect to see all of you there soon." Carlos said and started to walk away, but Callie stopped him.

"Is everyone here yet?" Carlos looked at his daughter and found worry in her eyes.

"Everyone except from my brother Miguel, but he'll come just tomorrow because of a work thing." Carlos said casually and then put a hand on Callie's shoulder "Don't worry, Calliope. Everything will be fine."

"Mom didn't want me to come, did she? And what about Aria?" Callie whispered to her father with tears coming to her eyes.

"I asked Aria if she was going to invite you and she said she couldn't get married without her sister around." Callie smiled a little bit and then her face became all sad again.

"But mom didn't want me to come. Am I wrong?" Callie's expression was breaking Carlos heart, but he decided not to lie to his daughter.

"You're not wrong, Calliope." Carlos eyes faced the floor as he wasn't able to look into Callie's eyes anymore "But, please, don't be sad. You know how difficult your mother is. And stubborn."

"I know, dad."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm very deeply sorry." Carlos didn't know what else he could say.

"It's not your fault, daddy." Callie cleaned her eyes and tried to put the sad face away "Now go enjoy your pool. We'll be there in a moment."

"I love you, Calliope." Carlos said giving his daughter a hug.

"I love you too, dad." And then Carlos pulled away and made his way to the pool.

Callie stared at the staircase for a while wondering what her mother would say when she saw her and her family. She thought about Santana and Brittany too. A fear shiver went down her spine.

"I think you should put some swimming clothes on Sofia right now or she's going to freak out." Arizona said bringing Callie's mind back to the real world "Hey, don't think or worry too hard. I'm here with you."

"I love you so much, Arizona." Callie said wearing her best pair of puppy eyes and Arizona couldn't stop herself from smiling at her wife.

"I love you more, if that's even possible." Callie smiled as well and gave her wife a sweet kiss on the lips.

"It's not." Callie said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Could you two stop with the grossness and give me my bikini? I wanna go to the pool. Now!" Sofia complained with her arms crossed, just like she always does.

"Alright, princess. Let's put you into a bikini and get to that pool as fast as we can." Callie said already looking for Sofia's bikini.

"Yeeeeeeees!" Sofia celebrated, which made Callie and Arizona laugh.

* * *

Emily wasn't enjoying the pool at all, something pretty unusual as the place where she felt most comfortable was into one. Her mother was, like always, talking about how Emily was the best student, the best daughter, and the best everything. That pissed her off a lot.

"You know, Lucia, Emily broke her own record and became the captain of her school's swimming team. Which is amazing because just seniors are nominated captains, and she is just a sophomore." Pamela told her sister with a voice full of pride.

"Wow, that's incredible! Congratulations, Emily!" Lucia said and Emily forced a smile at her aunt.

"There are colleges surrounding her already." Pamela continued and Lucia smiled.

"You don't know how lucky you are of having a daughter like Emily." Lucia said and replaced the smile on her face for a serious expression "I mean, Aria is always making me really proud, but, you know, she's not my only daughter after all."

Emily felt truly disgusted with how Lucia said the word 'daughter'. It was like she wished she wasn't Callie's mom. And what was the big deal about saying her name?

"Mom, I think I'm going to my bedroom to lay down a little bit. My headache might be coming back." Emily lied and started to stand up to walk away as fast as she could.

"That's a shame, my daughter. Take a pill, ok? And rest." Pamela said and stood up to kiss Emily's forehead.

"Alright." Emily said walking away already.

When Emily got to the second floor of the enormous house, she hurried to get into her bedroom. She quickly unlocked the door and walked in. And then she had a surprise.

Standing beside the bed that didn't belong to Emily, there was a blond girl with hazel eyes and, oh, my God, half naked. The girl quickly put the top part of her green bikini on and wrapped herself into a towel. Emily's mouth was dry and her heart was pounding really fast. She knew she had to say something, but her brain seemed to have forgotten how to form sentences.

"You must be Emily." The girl said shyly. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes." Emily answered only and instantly felt like an idiot. The only thing she could say was 'yes'? Really?

"My name's Quinn. Apparently I'm your roommate." Quinn said and gave Emily a nervous smile.

"Why don't I know you?" Emily asked happy that she was finally able to form a sentence.

"Well, I'm not family, but you must have figured that out already." Quinn answered with the nervous smile still on her face "I came with your cousin Santana."

"Then why are you sharing a room with me instead of her?" Emily asked harsher than she intended to and Quinn's smile faded away.

"Hum." Quinn thought for a second if she was the right person to tell Emily that her cousin was sharing a room with her girlfriend, which automatically would make Emily know that Santana was gay. Well, she would probably know anyway "I'm here because…"

"Let's go, Fabray! It's fuckin' hot in here and Britt and I wanna get to the pool right now!" Santana screamed from outside of the bedroom, interrupting what Quinn was about to say.

"Get your ass in here now, Lopez!" Quinn screamed back to Santana. It was better if Santana told her cousin about Brittany, after all, it was her life and her family, not Quinn's.

Emily was kinda confused. First because this two weeks thing was supposed to be a family thing and Santana clearly came with two friends. And second because she knew Quinn for like two seconds and was already feeling… different about the girl. Quinn had such a beautiful smile, such beautiful eyes and a body so perfect that made Emily's body shiver. Oh, crap.

"Why in hell do you need me now, Q?" Santana asked getting into the bedroom with her left hand wrapped with Brittany's right one.

"Your cousin is here." Quinn said with a casual voice and Santana suddenly noticed Emily's presence in the room.

"Wow, Sanny! She looks just like you." Brittany said surprised with how Santana and her cousin looked like each other. They could be sisters as far as Brittany was concerned.

"Except I'm much hotter, babe." Brittany smiled at her girlfriend, who nodded frenetically.

"So Emily wants to know why I'm the one sharing a bedroom with her and I thought you should be the one telling her why." Quinn explained the situation to Santana, who looked totally pissed and bored.

"Come on, Fabray. It's no big deal and I don't intend to keep it a secret anyway." Santana rolled her eyes and turned to face Emily "Quinnie here is your roommate because I want to sleep with my girlfriend. I'll be kinda polite and introduce her to you. Emily, this is my super hot girlfriend Brittany and Brittany, this is my super perfect cousin Emily. Now that we are done with formalities, can we just go to the pool?"

Emily knew her expression was pure shock. Santana was gay? And she brought her girlfriend to the wedding? So aunt Maribel didn't care about her daughter having a girlfriend? And now Emily had to share a room with extremely gorgeous Quinn because of that? She was so screwed.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Quinn asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Emily was so distracted with her own thinking that she didn't even noticed Quinn's approach.

"Yeah. I just… I didn't know Santana was gay." Emily was freaking out because of Quinn's hand on her shoulder, but she needed to cool it down.

"And now you know." Santana said impatiently "Let's go, Quinn." Santana went out of the bedroom, taking Brittany with her.

Quinn smiled at Emily and walked away as well. Emily instantly felt her body responding badly to the absence of Quinn's touch.

"See you later." Quinn said and Emily couldn't control her smile at the girl.

When the door was closed, Emily jumped right on her bed. Her mind was racing. She couldn't stop thinking about Santana, Brittany and specially Quinn.

Emily was never close to Santana, even when they were kids. Pamela usually didn't let her play with Santana because her cousin was a "kid without manners" that could probably teach bad things to her little perfect girl. Emily always thought she would really like Santana if they had a chance to interact, but they never did.

Santana now thought Emily was just an annoying teenage girl that did exactly everything her mother wanted her to do. Emily, because of her mother, thought Santana was just a rude show-off girl that didn't really deserve hers or anyone's attention. At least Emily thought like that until their recently short meeting in her bedroom.

Now Emily couldn't stop thinking about how brave Santana was and how she was jealous of that. She wished she was brave like her cousin and capable of telling her mother that she was… Well, yeah, that she was gay.

"I can never tell mom. She thinks I'm so perfect and I couldn't deal with her disappointment." Emily told herself with a really low and weak voice.

Emily's mind then flew to hazel eyes she had just met. Thinking about Quinn made her sweat and shiver. Emily knew she was attracted to the girl and knew it wasn't just any kind of attraction. She felt an urge to know Quinn better, be around her, make her laugh, kiss her…

"Stop, Emily! You can't!" Emily rebuked herself and took a deep breath "She mustn't be gay anyway."

* * *

Following her friends to the pool, Quinn couldn't stop herself of thinking about Emily. The girl was gorgeous and caught her attention right away. She didn't consider herself gay. Actually, she hated labels. Quinn always told herself she was attracted to people, any kind of people, and she was definitely attracted to Emily.

Quinn knew almost nothing about Emily. Santana just used to tell her she was kinda freak and a mommy's baby. Quinn thought she looked like a scared girl. She felt she needed to understand Emily somehow and help her deal with her crap. Well, she felt there was some crap behind the perfect façade. Then Quinn thought she was being totally insane.

"Emily looks… nice?" Quinn said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! The girl is a fuckin' pain in the ass. She's just like her mother and I don't call Pamela bitch two for no apparent reason." Quinn thought Santana might be right. She should just forget about the attraction and move on.

"Yeah." Quinn agreed with her friend but something inside of her mind didn't let her drop the subject. Emily actually could be nice. And she was so amazingly hot and beautiful and interesting and…

'Shut up, Quinn!', Quinn's mind protested, 'Just drop it. It's clear Emily is not into girls!'.

Quinn shook her head and started to concentrate on the sunny day and the amazing and super big pool of the Torres' ranch.

* * *

**So, things will start to get messy from now on. I'll probably take at least a week to update again, but don't worry, it will be worth the wait (: Thank you all for your reviews. If there's anything you would like to see in this story, just tell me and I'll add to my own ideas. XOXO**


	4. Family trouble

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you like it as much as I do! Like I said, things will get kinda messy now. Let's see how it develops!**

* * *

**Family trouble**

* * *

Santana, Brittany and Quinn got to the pool before Callie and Arizona did, but Maribel and Antonio were already there, next to Carlos and other relatives.

"Maribel, I feel like we don't see each other for ages!" A woman extremely similar to Maribel, except certainly some years older, said.

"We actually don't, Gloria." Maribel laughed and continued "It's a shame we all live in different states."

"It's definitely a shame. I was talking to Lucia and Pamela about reuniting the family more. We always wait for weddings to get together. And you all don't go to California for a visit since my 40th birthday." Gloria grumbled with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"You're right, sister. We need to get together more often." Maribel agreed and smiled at Gloria.

Maribel didn't like to pick favorites, but Gloria was definitely her closest and more affectionate sister. Of course she loved Lucia and Pamela, but they were just too different from her. Maribel and Gloria had a stronger connection with each other, just like Lucia and Pamela had the same thing between them. It has always been like this.

"Oh, my God! It's that Santana?" Gloria asked Maribel with a huge smile on her face.

Maribel turned around to see her daughter walking side by side with Brittany and Quinn. They were on the other side of the pool yet, but Maribel's heart started to race. What now? She hadn't thought about how to explain the two blond girls' presence to everyone. Maribel knew her sisters' reaction wouldn't be like Carlos finding out about Santana having a girlfriend. Gloria would probably understand it, but Lucia and Pamela were going to freak out and act like... Well, bitches.

Suddenly, something hit Maribel. She didn't have to explain anything to anyone. And she wasn't giving a fuck about what Lucia and Pamela were going to think about Santana being gay and having brought her girlfriend to the family event. Maribel loved Santana more than anything else in the world, and she loved Brittany too. She was extremely happy they've found each other and happy about the fact Brittany changed Santana in the most positive way she could possibly be changed. She wasn't ashamed of her daughter and girlfriend. Actually, she was damn proud of them.

"Yes. That's my daughter." Maribel said with a proud voice and a smile on her face. Then she signed to Santana to come over to where she was standing. Maribel noticed Santana's hesitation after noticing that Gloria, Lucia and Pamela were there with her, but she came anyway.

"Santana! You are absolutely gorgeous! And you are already a woman as I can see." Gloria greeted as soon as Santana got closer to her and went to give her a bear hug. She was amazed about how her niece has changed. Santana has always been beautiful, but now she was stunning "That's what I was talking about, Maribel. We don't see each other enough. I feel like I lost a huge part of this one's life." Gloria said directly to Maribel while she pointed to Santana with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, aunt Gloria." Santana didn't sound scared or insecure, she simply didn't know what to do next.

"It's nice to see you again, Santana." Lucia said in a polite tone and gave Santana two kisses on her cheeks.

"I make Lucia's words mine." Pamela said and repeated Lucia's actions. Santana couldn't help but notice how cold her two aunts seemed.

"It's good to see you all again too." Then Santana looked at her mother trying to find out what she had to do next. Maribel simply smiled and pointed to Quinn and Brittany. She could tell by the look in her sisters' eyes they were already questioning who the girls were and what they were doing there.

"Sisters, I know you have no idea who these two beautiful girls are." Maribel said still smiling "So I'm going to introduce them to you."

Surprisingly, Santana started to look kinda scared after Maribel finished her sentence. She definitely wasn't scared for herself, but for Brittany. She knew her girlfriend lived in a magical world where people weren't mean and she could get really hurt with simple comments or actions. Santana also knew her aunts weren't going to just pretend they didn't know what was going on after they knew exactly who Brittany was. And she didn't want to and couldn't let her girlfriend get hurt.

Maribel noticed worry in her daughter's eyes and knew immediately why she looked scared.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't let anything bad happen to Brittany." Maribel whispered in Santana's ear and the girl instantly relaxed.

Trusting her mother and now filled with confidence, Santana smiled proudly at Brittany and signed to stop Maribel from start the introductions.

"Don't be silly, mommy. Let me introduce them." Santana put emphasis on the word 'me' and then pointed to Quinn, who was standing like a statue at her right side "This is my best friend Quinn and I know you're wondering why she's here, but the explanation is valid, I promise." Santana put on her cocky and confident smile and grabbed Brittany's hand, who was standing at her left side with her typical smiley face "And this..." Santana made a dramatic pause "… This is Brittany, my girlfriend. And by saying girlfriend I don't mean my friend who is a girl, I mean my girlfriend girlfriend."

The silence that followed Santana's words was uncomfortable. Lucia and Pamela had disgusted expressions on their faces, Gloria looked like she needed one more minute to process the idea, Maribel had a neutral expression probably because now she was the one who didn't know what to do next, Quinn looked terrified, Brittany looked confused and Santana was still smiling like a little devil.

"Here's the thing." Santana started to say after what seemed hours of silence "If anyone here has a problem with the fact that I'm gay, which I can totally see some of you have, just pretend I don't exist. I mean, you don't get to say anything about my life anyway, and if I hear my Britt-Britt was treated badly or is hurt, I'll break the promise I made to mom and go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses. I don't wanna cause any trouble and bringing my girlfriend here didn't have that intention at all, I just couldn't stay away from the person I love for two whole weeks, which I guess you understand, even I being almost one hundred percent sure some of you have hearts made of impenetrable ice."

Santana stopped talking, but as the silence remained, she decided to keep going.

"Sorry, I forgot to explain Quinn's presence here." The smile on Santana's face was unbelievably still intact and her voice was provocative and sarcastic "Well, first, I know not everyone will keep talking to me after really knowing I play for the other team, so I needed my home girl for support and company. Second, my mother knows if I could choose, I'd be in bed all day long with my wonderful girlfriend, so she asked Quinnie here to help me control myself around Britt. Third, Quinn can surprisingly calm me down and put my shit together, so if anyone tries to piss me off, she'll be able to make me not explode with rage."

The silence kept going after Santana finished talking again and that was driving the girl insane.

"Okay, look, someone needs to say something. I'm tired of talking." Santana said and rolled her eyes.

"Is everything ok here?" Carlos asked with a confused expression on his face. He was talking to Antonio, Wayne and Jorge (Gloria's husband) when they noticed a sudden silence coming from next to them, where their wives were previously chatting like crazy. Something was sure wrong and he could see it in his wife expression.

"I don't understand, Carlos. This disease is spreading in our family." Lucia's voice was harsh and so full of prejudice and disgust that Santana felt the need to punch her right in the face.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Santana countered and immediately felt the anger growing inside of her. That punch seemed like the most awesome idea ever!

"Lucia, my daughter is not ill and I would appreciate if you didn't say things like this." Maribel said harshly too, the only thing in her mind now was protecting Santana.

"Why do you let your daughter behave like this? Why do you allow such abomination?" It was time for Pamela to manifest herself. Now Santana wanted to punch both of her aunts.

"This is not an abomination!" Santana screamed. She was about to jump on both Lucia and Pamela to show them how her fist was strong, but Brittany was quicker and grabbed her girlfriend's waist from behind. Santana instantly calmed down a bit.

"I love my daughter, Pamela. Exactly the way she is. And you know what? I'm really happy she found someone she loves and loves her back, and I'm proud of her for not hiding who she truly is." Santana's heart was filled with love after listening to her mother's words.

"Love? Are you even listening to yourself? This is not love! This is… This is wrong and totally unacceptable. It's a terrible sin!" Lucia tried to argue.

"Lucia, don't talk like this." Carlos manifested himself. His wife looked at him with an angry expression.

"Stay out of this, Carlos. After Calliope did what she did, you think this kind of behavior is normal. You don't get to say a word about this subject, because you're wrong like them. You are blind!" Lucia's voice was becoming more and more altered with time.

"He's not wrong. And he's not blind, mother." Everyone turned their heads to where the sound of Callie's voice came from. She was right next to the little agglomeration of relatives, with Arizona holding Timothy on her left side and Sofia with her left hand wrapped around Callie's right one. Callie's expression was pure sadness.

"I thought you'd be decent enough not to show up here and embarrass the family even more." Lucia's words hurt Callie's heart like if a bunch of knives have just stabbed it. Callie immediately felt tears coming up to her eyes, but she held them in. Her mother didn't deserve to see that Callie was affected by her cruel words and feelings.

"You know, mother, not everything is about you and how you think. I came because of my sister, my father, and people that love me no matter what. I do not embarrass this family. Actually, I never did." Lucia's expression was pure distaste.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked suddenly. She could feel the atmosphere was heavy and see in people's expressions how they weren't satisfied with whatever was happening there.

"Hey, Sofia, why don't you and I go play a little inside the pool?" Quinn suggested, but the little girl didn't seem like she wanted to get away from her moms, especially Callie.

"Something's wrong." Sofia replied.

"Nothing's wrong. They're just having some grownup conversation, which is really boring. So come on, let's go. I know you are dying to get inside of this super nice pool." Quinn seemed to convince Sofia this time. The little girl released Callie's hand and walked her way through the blond.

Callie's mouth formed a silent "thank you" and Quinn nodded. Then she took Sofia's hand in hers and walked her through a springboard on the other side of the pool.

"I think this discussion in unnecessary." Gloria manifested herself for the first time since Santana's big revelation. After processing the idea for a while, she came to the conclusion that it didn't matter if Santana and Callie had different sexual orientation than hers. They were still her nieces and she still loved them very much.

"Unnecessary? Don't you see what's happening right in front of our eyes? Please, don't tell me you support that too, Gloria." Pamela couldn't believe in what came out of her sister's mouth. Of course the discussion was necessary. They had to end that problem as soon as they could.

"Pamela…" Wayne said in a reproving voice.

"You too, Wayne?" Pamela asked harshly "I cannot believe this."

"It doesn't matter if Santana is gay or not. It doesn't matter if Calliope is gay or not. What matters is that they are both amazing people that found other amazing people to share their lives with. You guys need to focus on that, ok?" Gloria said directly to Lucia and Pamela with a pretty strong voice. The sisters now seemed kind of defeated.

"I agree with my wife." Jorge said with a supportive smile on his face.

"I also think Gloria is right. I'm not going to say that I totally support homosexuality, but I respect it. And I believe in love and know how it feels like. There's no way you can fight against such a strong and powerful feeling." Wayne said with an unreadable expression on his face, but people could tell he was being one hundred percent sincere. Pamela looked at him with angry eyes, but it didn't affect him. Wayne was the kind of man who believed in justice, so he knew he couldn't support his wife and sister-in-law in this discussion.

"I don't want to listen to this nonsense talk anymore. You all are so far away from God right now I don't even know if there's anything I can do about it." Lucia said preparing herself to walk away. Before doing that, she stopped in front of Carlos and looked right into his eyes "I know you think your love for Calliope can superpose anything, but you're mistaken. You are her father, it's your obligation to teach her and show her what's right and wrong."

"She knows what's right and wrong, Lucia. We raised an honorable daughter and I'm extremely proud of her, for everything she is. I taught her all she needed to know from me, and you taught her all she needed to know as well. Maybe now it's time you learn something from her too, just like I did." Carlos said with a voice full of pride and love. He normally didn't argue with his wife about Callie, because he knew it was a basket case, but he needed to say something today. Carlos was done with his wife's prejudice and the way she treated her own daughter.

Lucia couldn't find words to answer Carlos, so she simply walked away without looking at anyone else. Pamela hurried to follow her sister.

"I know they're family and stuff, but I really can't stand them." Santana said with a grumpy voice.

"Santana, don't talk like this. Some people are more difficult than others when it comes to delicate subjects. Of course I don't agree with them and I'm also not defending, but… Well, they were raised like this, they believe in what they were told it's the truth. And you know how people in this family can be stubborn." Maribel said reprehending her daughter.

"Then why you and aunt Gloria aren't like them? You four were raised by the same parents, in the same way. I don't really get it." Sometimes Santana didn't believe her mother and Gloria had the same blood that Lucia and Pamela had. They were just so different.

"I guess not everyone in this family is stubborn after all." Gloria joked and everybody laughed, releasing some of the tension in the air "Your mother and I learned to be more flexible and we are not as religious as your aunts, Santana. They're exactly like my mother, while Maribel and I managed to see the world with other eyes."

"I'm happy you managed that." Santana said with a smile on her face. She then noticed Brittany's arms were still around her waist, so she pressed herself even more into her girlfriend's hug.

"I think we should have a little fun now, Sanny. Can we join Quinn and Sofia in the pool? Please?" Brittany asked with her mouth really close to Santana ear. As it was a very sensitive area for her, Santana felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Of course we can, babe." Santana answered and pulled away from Brittany's hug so she could wrap their hands together "As we have a moment of peace without you guys know who, Britt and I are gonna join Quinn and Sofia in whatever it is they're doing. Hum… Thank you all for the support and stuff. It means a lot."

After some nods and smiles from her relatives, Santana started to walk through where Quinn was playing with Sofia and other kids she wasn't familiar with. She kept Brittany close and couldn't help herself from thinking how lucky she was to have found a girlfriend like hers.

* * *

"I should probably go find Pamela. She must want to kill me right now." Wayne said with a weak voice. It was obvious that he didn't regret standing up for what he believed was right, but he certainly knew he was going to have a hard time with his wife because of it.

"Before you go, Wayne, I would really like to thank you." Maribel said truly grateful for what Wayne had done.

"Yes, Wayne, thank you." Antonio said and went to stand next to his wife.

"I won't speak for Lucia, but I know how dislikable Pamela can be about some kind of subjects. I really wanted you all to know I don't agree with her and I have nothing against Santana, Brittany, Callie or Arizona just because they're gay. This is just not who I am or how I behave." Wayne was happy to see people were smiling after what he said. Definitely, he was doing the right thing.

"I think I can say we are all glad to hear that." Callie said with a thankful smile on her face. Everyone else nodded.

Wayne smiled back to everyone and walked away.

"Well, maybe I should go find my wife too." Carlos's voice showed the last thing he wanted right now was to find Lucia.

"You don't have to do this right now, daddy." Callie said with a pleading voice trying to convince her father not to go away.

"I do, Calliope." Carlos said already starting to walk away. Then he stopped for a second to look at his daughter one more time "I know your mother, so I know when it's time for us to talk."

"Try not to have arguments with her. It's not worth it." Carlos nodded after hearing his daughter's words and turned around to walk away for real this time.

"God, we still have two weeks ahead of us and this whole thing is already a drama!" Gloria commented. She, Maribel, Callie and Arizona were now all seated close to each other so they could talk things through. Antonio and Jorge, realizing they weren't going to be needed in the women's conversation, quickly walked away with the excuse they needed something cold to drink.

"I was expecting some drama, but this scenario is worst than I could've imagined." Callie's voice was really sad and her eyes were kind of lost on the horizon.

"What do you mean, babe?" Arizona asked the obvious question before Maribel or Gloria did.

"I knew mom wasn't going to receive me here with her arms wide opened, but I didn't know she was going to be so… Mean?" Callie's voice was barely a whisper, if the women weren't sitting close to her, they wouldn't be able to hear anything "And it's not just about me or you, Arizona. It's about Santana too. And Brittany. My mom and aunt Pamela really consider us abominations! It just…"

"Hurts." Callie didn't finish her sentence, so Arizona did it for her. She felt terribly bad with the situation and with the way Lucia and Pamela thought of gay people.

"Look, I know it's hard and I know it hurts." Maribel said with a voice as sad as Callie's one "How do you think I feel when I hear my own sisters calling my daughter an abomination? It's pretty bad."

"I'm so shocked with their behavior." Gloria sounded almost ashamed for her sisters.

"I thought they were just going to ignore me and Arizona, but now it's about Santana too. It's like the isolated case really became some kind of disease like they said. I'm afraid they'll try to exorcise us or something worst." Each word Callie spoke made the hole in her heart bigger.

"If your line of thinking is right, then they'll probably intervener somehow." Maribel said thinking about ways Lucia and Pamela could do that. Would they really go that far with their double standards?

"Do you think it would be better if we just left?" Callie asked with a crying voice. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be part of her sister's big day, even aftr everything she did to her. But the situation was so messed up right now…

"Do that and I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" The strong voice came from behind the four women. They turned their heads in that direction to find Aria standing there with arms crossed over her chest and an angry expression on her face.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Let me know! There'll probably be big things for Aria in the next chapter and I'll let you guys meet her fiancé. I like him a lot and you'll know why soon enough ;) **

**I have to say the whole family is kinda big and you didn't even see half of it yet! Planning something huge for chapter 6 though, so keep following my story :D XOXO**


	5. What Aria wants, Aria gets

******I'd like to thank you all for the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome :D Here's my new chapter! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**What Aria wants, Aria gets**

* * *

_"Do that and I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" The strong voice came from behind the four women. They turned their heads in that direction to find Aria standing there with arms crossed over her chest and an angry expression on her face. _

Callie didn't know exactly what her sister meant by saying that, but by the look on Aria's face, she wasn't willing to find out either.

"Aria!" Maribel said just to break the silence that had been established between the five women. Aria glanced at her, but then turned all her attention to Callie again.

"Do you think you can just leave, Calliope?" Callie noticed Aria's voice sounded kind of hurt "Just forget about my big moment and take off? Really?"

"You don't understand. Mom is…" Callie tried to explain herself, but Aria interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know. Do you have any idea of how much I had to listen from her after telling her I was going to invite you and your family to my wedding?" Callie was surprised about her sister's behavior. She didn't understand why Aria cared about her presence now. When she came out, Aria simply stopped talking to her. During the past few years, their only contact was through e-mail in commemorative dates like birthdays and stuff "You can't just leave."

"Honestly, Aria, why do you care so much?" Callie didn't mean to sound angry, but she probably did a bit. Aria had always been her best friend and she thought she would be one of the only people that would defend and understand her when she came out. Callie's heart was broken when she realized she was wrong. They spent years away from each other and now, suddenly, Aria cared about her being around? It just didn't make any sense.

Aria's eyes went down and she stared at the floor like she was so ashamed she couldn't even look Callie and the others in their eyes.

"Gloria, Maribel, can I speak with Calliope and Arizona alone?" Aria asked quietly. Her eyes were still facing the floor.

"Sure, sweetie." Gloria answered and quickly stood up to give her nieces and Arizona privacy.

"Give Timothy to me, Arizona. I'll love to watch him for a while." Maribel said taking a sleepy Timothy from Arizona's arms and quickly following Gloria.

"Don't you want me to leave too?" Arizona asked uncertain if Aria really wanted her there.

"Please, don't." Aria finally looked up at Callie and Arizona and stepped closer to them "Can I sit so we can talk?" Both women nodded and Aria sat down on the spot closer to the couple, previously occupied by Maribel.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Callie asked trying as hard as she could not to sound too harsh or anything.

"I own you an apology. Actually, I own both of you apologies." It was hard for Aria to say what she was saying, because she hated to admit she was wrong. However, this talk with her sister and sister-in-law was absolutely necessary.

"We're listening." Callie said encouraging Aria to keep talking.

"I made a mistake with you, Callie. Consequently, I made a mistake with Arizona too. I should've never stopped talking to you. I was supposed to do exactly the opposite! We were always so close and I should've talked to you, I should've just been worried about that fact that you were happy." Aria seemed so upset that Callie decided to hold her hands. She smiled because of her sister's move and continued with her apologies "I'm so ashamed and I'm deeply sorry. There's no explanation for what I did. When I look back I just can't stop myself from feeling stupid and like the worst sister ever."

"You're not the worst sister ever." Aria smiled after listening to her sister's kind words. Callie's anger was gone and now the only thing she appeared to be felling was happiness.

"You think so?" Aria asked still a little too embarrassed to look Callie in the eyes.

"I do. But I have some questions, though." Aria finally looked into Callie's eyes.

"You can ask me anything you want." Callie nodded.

"I just wanted to know why now? Why wait years to apologize? Years to finally talk to me again." Callie's voice wasn't harsh or angry or anything like that. Her voice was pure sadness and Aria couldn't feel guiltier for that "Why you didn't go to my own wedding or go for a visit? Today's the first time you actually meet Arizona and we are together for years now! I don't mean to be rude when you're trying to apologize, but I'm just so confused."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Aria squeezed Callie's hands a little harder "I was embarrassed. I didn't know what to do. You know I'm no good with apologizing. And besides everything, there was mom. I let her convince me it would be better if I kept some distance, I… Oh, God, I'm just so sorry."

Callie knew her sister well enough to be sure she was being completely honest with her. Aria made a mistake, but she was sorry and that was all that mattered now.

"It's ok, Aria. I accept your apologies. Everybody makes mistakes. We're human, we're constantly failing. I'm not going to say I'm not hurt anymore, because I am, but I don't wanna keep being apart from you. You are my little sister and I love you so much." Aria's smile was huge after hearing her sister's words. She couldn't believe Callie forgave her. Actually, she could. Callie has always been such a caring and sweet person, and she had an enormous heart. Aria was extremely happy to be part of her life again.

"Thank you, Callie." Aria said and then turned her head to face Arizona "I know we don't even know each other, but I have to apologize to you too. I judged you and eventually blamed you for Callie's… Hum… Change. I didn't give you a chance, I simply decided you were someone bad, so I'm sorry for that. You're my sister's wife, you're also mother of my nephews and I know Callie loves you."

"Very much." Callie interrupted her sister's speech and gave Arizona a sweet smile "Sorry, go on, Aria."

"So, she loves you very much." Aria smiled too, happy to see how much the two women in front of her seemed to really love each other "I've never understood love. Not until I met Jason. He made me a better person and was able to bring the best out of me. I must even say he's the main reason I realized how wrong I was about you two."

"Well, I guess I like him already." Callie said happily.

"I guess we both like him already." Arizona reinforced her wife's words "And yes, Aria, I accept your apologies too. I'm happy you're doing this now. Better late than never, right?"

Before Aria could answer Arizona, someone coming from behind her spoke up.

"I'm happy to hear my future wife's sister and sister-in-law already like me. I'll be able to introduce myself without the bad nerves now." Callie's first impression of Jason was that he was a very handsome guy. He was tall, broad, had nice green eyes, beautiful facial traits and light-brown short hair. He also seemed like a funny and easygoing person.

"Baby! So glad you found us." Aria cheered up and reached for Jason's hand. He quickly took it and went to sit next to his fiancée with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm glad too." Jason really sounded like a nice guy and Callie instantly knew Aria would be very lucky to have him as her husband "Well, I assume you already know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway like I said I would. I'm Jason Andrews, Aria's fiancé. I'm so happy to finally meet you and even happier with the fact you all seem to be getting along just fine."

"I'm happy to meet you too, Jason. I'm Callie, but I think you can tell it just by looking at how much Aria and I are lookalikes." Callie joked, making everyone laugh a bit. Jason's first impression of Callie couldn't be any better.

"I'm Arizona, Calliope's wife. And I'm too very happy to meet you." Arizona was smiling her super magic smile now and Jason's first impression of her was also the best possible.

"They accepted my apologies, baby." Aria commented directly to Jason and a truly happy smile appeared on her face.

"Told you." He smiled at Aria and then turned his head to face both Callie and Arizona "She was afraid you guys wouldn't understand and wouldn't forgive her. But I told her she needed to give it a try. People make mistakes all the time and if they want to fix them, they have to say they're sorry. It's the only way I know which can make things right."

"I'm glad you advised her to do that." Callie said honestly.

"She wanted to do it already, she just needed a little push." Jason blinked at his fiancée.

"What would I do without you?" She asked with a voice full of love. Callie and Arizona's heart melted.

"Oh, such sweet lovebirds." Arizona commented and they all laughed.

"Well, as Jason is here now, I'll take this opportunity to ask you something, Calliope." Aria started to say, making a little pause so that her sister's attention was fully settled on her "When we were kids we said we would be each other's maids of honor. I wasn't able to be yours and it's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. But as you're here now and have forgiven me, I wanted to ask if you would give me the pleasure of having you as my maid of honor."

Callie's eyes became wet and she had to make a huge effort not to burst into happy tears. Same thing happened to Aria.

"Do you want me to be your maid of honor?" Callie's voice was full of emotions. Very good ones, though.

"I do. Since I was a little brat." Aria was smiling really hard now. Callie couldn't think of any other words to say, so she just went to give Aria a tight hug. They haven't hugged for years, but being in her sister's arms still felt extremely familiar.

"I'll take this as a yes." Aria said happily.

"Yes! It's definitely a yes!" Callie sounded just as happy as her sister "But, wait, what about mom? She'll be…"

"Screw mom." Aria interrupted her sister's words. Callie was shocked to hear those words as she never imagined Aria going against their mom's wills "It's my wedding and I want you as my maid of honor."

"Well, what Aria wants, Aria gets." Callie said laughing remembering when she and Aria were still kids and her sister used to say this line all the time.

"Just like old times." Aria laughed too also remembering their childhood.

"Mommies! Mommies!" Sofia suddenly showed up running in the direction of her moms. She jumped into Callie's lap and looked at her mother with a huge smile on her face.

"What's up, princess?" Callie asked with a sweet voice "Where's Quinn, Santana and Brittany?"

"Right here." Quinn said trying to regain her breath "Your daughter is super fast, you know that, right?"

"I definitely know that." Callie answered laughing a bit. Sofia was very agitated and she hardly stayed quiet and still.

"Anyway, the sun is already setting, so we're going back to our rooms to get ready for dinner." Quinn said while Santana and Brittany nodded from behind her.

"I'm kinda hungry." Brittany commented with a pouty look on her face.

"Me too, babe." Santana said while wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her closer "Oh, hello, Aria! And Aria's fiancée who's name I don't know. Sorry, I haven't seen you before." Santana smiled politely.

"It's fine, Santana. Hello to you and to your… Friends. By the way, my fiancé name's Jason." Aria said politely. She had a strong feeling the blond her cousin was holding wasn't just her friend, but she didn't wanna say something wrong, so she decided not to say anything at all.

"Then hello to you, Jason. And by the way, Quinn is the friend." Santana said pointing to the shorter blond girl "Brittany here is my girlfriend. Hope you don't mind I brought them with me."

"Of course I don't mind." Aria replied smiling "It's nice to meet you two."

"I like your twin sister, Callie." Brittany said all smiles. Everybody laughed.

"She's not my twin sister, but she is my sister, Brittany." Callie clarified for Brittany, who just kept smiling.

"Well, I like your not-twin sister then." Brittany blinked at Aria "Let's go, girls. I know I said I was kinda hungry, but I meant starving."

"See you guys later." Santana said before the three girls walked away.

"You didn't know about Santana?" Callie asked Aria.

"How would I know? Just saw her now." Aria answered.

"I thought mom must've said something." Callie said with her eyes low.

"Wait, mom knows already?" Aria asked shocked. Knowing Lucia like she did, she was probably freaked out with the news.

"Santana introduced Brittany to Lucia and Pamela early today." Arizona said with a not very happy voice "Let's say the news weren't very well received."

"That's actually why I asked aunt Maribel if she thought was better for us to leave. Mom and aunt Pamela see this whole being gay thing as some kind of disease. I don't think they'll just drop the subject and ignore us. I have a feeling they'll try to do something about it." Callie said sadly. All worries from her early conversation with Maribel, Gloria and Arizona coming back.

"Mommy, are we leaving?" Sofia suddenly asked sadly. Everyone was so preoccupied about the new subject they just forgot she was right there listening to everything.

"You're not leaving, Sofia." Aria said smiling to her niece. Even with all the drama going on, she was so happy to finally meet the little girl.

"So you're my aunt Aria, right?" Sofia asked with a smile on her face "I heard Sanny calling you that, and Britty saying you're my mommy's sister."

"Yes, darling, I'm your aunt Aria." Aria smiled "I'm happy to meet you."

"I'm happy to meet you too." Sofia jumped to Aria's lap and gave her a bear hug.

"She's so sweet." Jason noticed and now everyone was smiling "I think we can talk about problems later."

"I agree with you, Jason." Arizona said and Callie nodded.

"We talk again at dinner." Aria said and glanced at her watch "And speaking of which, I think we should go get ready. It's already 18h! Dinner starts in an hour."

"Maybe we should get going then." Callie said already standing up.

"Babe, I'll try to find Maribel and Timothy. I need to give him a bottle right now otherwise he'll start to scream soon, so I'll see you upstairs." Arizona said standing up too and giving Callie a quick peek on the lips "And I'll see you guys again at dinner." Arizona waved goodbye to Aria and Jason, who replied.

"Wait, mommy. I'll go with you! I love helping you feed my little brother." Sofia quickly jumped from Aria's lap and reached for Arizona's hand.

"So let's go, baby girl." Arizona said to Sofia "Say goodbye to everyone."

"Goodbye everyone!" Sofia said sweetly and then walked away with Arizona.

"You have a wonderful family. I can't wait to get to know them better." Aria said to Callie. She and Jason were already up and ready to leave.

"You'll have time for that." Callie smiled.

"So you're not leaving?" Aria cheered up.

"Well, I guess I can't. You just made me your maid of honor!" After listening to that, Aria gave her sister another hug. This one was a bit shorter, but felt just as familiar as the other one.

"And I can't get married without my maid of honor." Aria smiled.

"But we'll have to talk about mom and aunt Pamela later. I'm really worried and I hate these bad feelings surrounding my heart." Callie said with a serious voice.

"We'll definitely talk about it later." Aria agreed and continued speaking – But now we need to go, 'cause if we don't, we'll be so late.

"Later then. Bye, Aria, Jason. See you two soon." Callie smiled one last time before walking away.

"Bye, Callie." Jason replied while Aria waved her sister goodbye.

* * *

Emily wasn't happy about her mother's talk. She practically never was, but this time Pamela was being more insane than ever!

"Emily, this is serious. I don't want you near Santana, I don't want you near Calliope, and I don't want you near anybody that has anything to do with this undesirable situation." Pamela definitely wasn't joking. The way she was speaking made it look like being around Callie or Santana was dangerous.

"Mom, look, don't you think you're overreacting?" Emily asked trying to make her mother more reasonable. It didn't work, of course.

"Overreacting? Emily, don't you see what's going on here?" Pamela's voice was desperate. She couldn't understand why her daughter didn't consider the situation a big deal "First Calliope, now Santana. They met wrong people and made wrong choices. I don't want you influenced by this thing. I don't want to see you end up like them."

Emily's heart was broken by her mother's words. If only Pamela knew…

"Mom, I can't ignore them. They're family." Emily tried to argue, but her mother didn't seem convinced.

"Oh, darling, I know they're family. But they won't listen to me or Lucia or anybody who says that what they're doing is a terrible sin." Now Pamela sounded disappointed and Emily stated to wonder if her mother would be more angry or disappointed if she found out her beloved daughter was gay.

"Then let them live their lives the way they wanna live it. Just let it be." Emily thought she saw something in Pamela's eyes change, but that didn't last.

"It's not this simple, Emily. Their choices…" Emily didn't let her mother finish.

"What if it's not a choice, mom? What if it just happens?" When Pamela didn't say anything, Emily continued "Have you ever thought why would people choose to be gay if it's so damn hard all the time?"

Emily's voice came out with more feelings she had previously intended it to come. Pamela was mute, just observing her daughter. Silence lasted for long seconds.

"It is a choice, Emily. You just don't understand that." Pamela's words where almost a whisper.

"And you do?" Now Emily could see her mother was out of words. She hoped that that would lead Pamela to some thinking, but it wasn't probable. Pamela was too stubborn.

"Just don't be around them, Emily. I'm your mother and I'm telling you not to be around them." Emily didn't replied, so Pamela just turned around to walk away.

After turning around, Pamela noticed something she haven't had noticed before.

"Who's bags are these?" Pamela asked pointing to the baggage over Quinn's bed.

"Quinn's." Emily whispered internally cheering for her mother to just don't care. But of course she would care.

"I think it's better if you change rooms." Pamela said looking directly to her daughter again.

"No, it's not. And you know every room is already occupied." Emily answered back, but Pamela didn't seem to change her mind.

"You can sleep in my bedroom." Emily shook her head no "Emily, this girl is Santana's best friend. She supports her relationship."

"Mom, do you trust me?" Emily asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course I trust you, my daughter." Pamela didn't hesitate on answering Emily's sudden question.

"Then prove it and let me be here." Pamela thought about that for a couple of seconds before finally speaking.

"You have to promise you won't let this girl influence you." Pamela said harshly.

"Already told you to trust me." Pamela nodded.

"But this doesn't mean you can be near Santana, ok?" Emily didn't answered, so Pamela insisted "Emily, am I not being clear enough?"

Before Emily could reply her mother, the bedroom door was open. Quinn was about to get in when she saw Pamela inside and froze where she was. That woman was scaring.

"I can come back later." Quinn managed to say. Her voice sounded terrified and came out really low.

"Don't be silly, Quinn. This is your bedroom too. Besides, my mom was just leaving." Hearing that, Pamela hurried to the bedroom's door.

"Will you excuse me?" Pamela asked Quinn, who was still froze in the doorway, with a very unlikable voice. Quinn noticed Pamela didn't just looked scaring, she sounded that too.

Quinn didn't answer Pamela, she simply stepped aside so the woman could pass through her and leave the room. When the door was finally closed, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I know she's your mother, but she's kinda intimidating." Quinn commented with Emily.

"You can say she's scary." Both girls laughed. Quinn thought Emily looked really beautiful when she was laughing.

"I should go take a shower or I'll be late for dinner. If San and Britt get ready before me, they'll tease me like hell." Quinn laughed again, but Emily's expression showed she hadn't understood what the other girl meant "They don't just take a shower, if you know what I mean. So they're always late. Rarely when I somehow manage to get ready after them, they start to tease me a lot."

"Oh. I see." Emily felt a little uncomfortable. The idea of her cousin having sex with her girlfriend in the room next to hers made Emily's cheeks burn.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a problem with Santana being gay?" Quinn asked with a serious expression on her face. She thought she might like Emily, even more then she probably should, but if the girl had any problems with her best friend's sexuality, then things would never work out between them. Friendlily or romantically.

"No!" Emily answered a little to louder then she expected "It's not that. I really don't care that she's gay."

"Then why were you embarrassed when I mentioned her and Brittany?" Emily blushed again. She didn't want to tell Quinn the real reason, but she needed to explain herself. The last thing she wanted was the other girl upset with her.

"You insinuated they have sex in the shower." Emily said looking at her hands.

"So?" Quinn asked confused.

"I just… Well, I feel uncomfortable talking about sex. I am… Hum… I am a virgin." Now Emily's cheeks were burning hard. She knew she was probably looking like a tomato.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I… I misjudged the situation." Now Quinn was the one embarrassed. She blushed and Emily couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute the blond looked when she was blushing.

"It's ok. I would probably do the same thing if I were you." Emily said and Quinn's embarrassment dissipated a bit.

"Cool then." Quinn smiled and Emily's heart melted "I should probably go take my shower now. The teasing is very boring."

"Sure, just go." Emily reattributed Quinn's smile and now was time for the blonds' heart to melt.

Quinn walked thought the bathroom door and, before open it, she looked at Emily one more time.

"Do you wanna wait for me?" The blond asked nervously "I mean, if you're not that hungry." Quinn mentally punished herself for the stupid sentence. 'Great! Now Emily will think I'm retarded', she thought to herself.

"I'll wait." And that was the only thing Emily managed to let out of her mouth. 'What's wrong with me?', the dark-haired asked herself.

"Awesome." Quinn smiled nervously and hurried to continue speaking "I'm always playing gooseberry with those two, you know?"

Emily simply nodded. Then the two girls exchanged smiles and soon enough Quinn was inside of the bathroom. Only then Emily realized what waiting for Quinn meant. She would have to go to dinner with not only the blond girl, but with Santana and Brittany too. Her mom was going to freak out if she saw that!

'How am I gonna get rid of this situation?', Emily mentally asked herself, but wasn't able to find an answer.

* * *

**So, I might take a week to update again 'cause the next chapter will be kinda hard to write. I'm planning something sexy for Brittana, but as I never wrote anything like that before, I don't even know from where I should start, hahaha. I'll try to do my best though! :D**

**XOXO**


	6. Demilitarized zone

**I'm changing the rate to M for this chapter 'cause of Brittana's sexy times I've promised. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**Demilitarized zone**

* * *

"Fuck, San…" Brittany moaned feeling Santana's lips assaulting her neck furiously.

Brittany's back was pressed against the shower wall by Santana, who had her hands travelling all over her girlfriend's body while urgently rocking their hips together.

"Do you like that, babe?" Santana asked seductively and started to massage Brittany's breasts gently. The girl moaned louder.

"Please, San… Just… All this teasing… Fuck!" Brittany knew she was soaked now and it wasn't because of the water coming from the shower.

"Bed. Now!" Santana commanded immediately pulling Brittany out of the shower and guiding her towards their bed. Brittany loved sexy bossy Santana so much.

The two girls didn't care at all about the fact they were both wet and making the whole bedroom wet, including the sheets they were gonna have to sleep with later. None of that mattered now.

Santana laid Brittany on her back and climbed on top of her. She started kissing down her girlfriend's neck spending some time sucking her pulse point. Then she went for her boobs. Kissing between them and sucking Brittany's pink hard nipples was one of Santana's favorite things to do.

"Feels so good, Sanny…" Brittany moaned. She threw her head back and arched her back with pleasure. Santana's full lips on her breasts felt so amazing that she almost couldn't control her body reactions.

"Oh, babe, I can do so much better!" Santana said with lust and started kissing down Brittany's perfectly toned stomach then finally reaching the girl's waist.

Santana positioned herself between Brittany's legs and started teasing her with kisses and touches on the girl's thighs. She kissed everywhere, except where Brittany wanted the most.

"You're… Such… A teaser…" Brittany was somehow able to blurt between moans. She needed Santana inside of her right away and the girl wouldn't stop teasing her. That was making the blond desperate.

Instead of answering her girlfriend, Santana gently slid her tongue against Brittany's center.

"So wet, Britt…" Santana said huskily and Brittany moaned in response.

Santana twirled her tongue around Brittany's throbbing clit and then sucked it hard. Brittany's hands travelled to her girlfriend's dark hair before entangling her fingers in it. Santana licked Brittany's juices making it hard for the girl to stand still.

"More… I need more…" The sound of Brittany's words filled with lust and pleasure made Santana herself moan. She entered the blond with her tongue while her left hand was working on her clit.

Brittany was making a lot of noises while Santana pushed her tongue in and out of her. Her breathing was puffed and Santana could feel that her walls were already starting to clench.

"I'm so close, San…" It was impossible for Brittany to even keep her eyes opened now.

Santana, with an unexpected move, took her tongue out of Brittany and quickly replaced it with two fingers. The response of her girlfriend was just too good to be true. Brittany practically screamed Santana's name, which made her more turned on than she already was, if that was even possible.

"I'm… Coming… Babe…" Brittany spoke totally out of breath. Santana quickened the pace of her fingers and started sucking where they were previously working on.

"Oh, fuck! SANTANA!" Brittany screamed her girlfriend's name again, but this time she was totally over her edge. Santana loved when Brittany said her name when she was coming, it was incredibly hot.

Santana gently took her fingers out of Brittany and kissed her center one last time before going up and kissing the blond passionately on the lips.

"Tasting myself on your lips is such a turn on." Brittany said seductively before kissing Santana again. She rolled their bodies in a way that now Brittany was the one on top "Your turn, Sanny."

Santana smiled in a devilish way as her eyes got darker and darker. She felt that familiar urge of having Brittany inside of her and threw her head to the right so her girlfriend could have more skin on her neck to explore.

Brittany didn't even have time to place the first kiss when someone started to knock really hard at their bedroom's door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Santana grumbled and rolled her eyes. Brittany rolled over her girlfriend's naked body and laid next to her waiting to see what she should do next.

"You guys have any idea of what time is it?" Quinn screamed from the other side of the bedroom's door, where she was standing with Emily right next to her, with a reprehensive voice.

"I don't give a fuck about the time! I was just about to get my mack on, bitch!" Santana screamed back with an angry voice "Go away! NOW!"

"Maybe I should go. Maybe and only maybe I should find Maribel and tell her that…" Quinn started saying calmly, but was quickly interrupted by Santana.

"You wouldn't!" She said with rage. Quinn knew she was playing with fire, but if she let Brittany and Santana stay in their bedroom, they wouldn't leave until the next day. Hell, they probably wouldn't leave for the whole two weeks.

"Well, I could, you know?" Quinn replied with a playfully voice. She knew she had Santana in her hands now.

Nobody said anything for a little while, but Quinn could listen to her friends getting up from bed. Quinn Fabray wins!

"What's taking you two so long?" Quinn teased and Emily gave her a 'stop it' look. She smiled at the girl and sighed for her that it was ok.

"I could totally go downstairs naked and show people how hot I am, but this smoking body here belongs to my girlfriend so wait until I'm fuckin' fully dressed!" Quinn knew just by Santana's voice that she was extremely pissed off. It was funny in a certain way, but scary as well.

"She sounds pretty angry." Emily whispered to Quinn. The blond noticed she looked kinda scared.

"Don't worry. It's just Santana being, well, Santana." Quinn laughed. Emily felt her muscles relax a bit and laughed too.

The two girls ended up locking eyes. They didn't know how exactly it happened, but it did. Something so intense was going on between them that Emily even felt a little dizzy. They seemed to be in a whole new world where nothing else mattered, just their connection. Both girls suddenly felt the urge to get closer to each other, but they didn't do that. The sound of a door opening made Emily and Quinn jump with surprise and come back to the real world.

"May I kill you now or you wanna wait till after dinner?" Santana asked angrily.

"It's 19h15, okay? I'm doing you a favor!" Quinn replied trying hard not to laugh of her friend's super enraged expression "Besides, Brittany doesn't seem at all upset. You're the one making a freakin' storm in a tea cup."

"Britt is not upset 'cause she's not the one who's sexually frustrated. I am!" Santana's voice came out a little louder this time, but luckily there wasn't anyone around.

Emily couldn't help herself from blushing after her cousin's last sentence, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Why the hell are you all red?" Santana asked Emily like she annoyed her "By the way, why the hell are you even here?"

Emily froze. She didn't have a clue about how to answer Santana. And she was feeling kinda intimidated because of her.

Noticing Emily's silence and discomfort, Quinn quickly said something in the girl's defense.

"Don't discount your sexual frustrations on Emily, Lopez. She's here because I asked her to be. She's my roommate and your cousin and she's pretty nice, so, yeah, she's here now." Emily smiled at Quinn, who smiled back at her. It was just a simple thankful smile, but was enough to make the two girls extremely happy.

"You're right, I should be discounting my sexual frustrations on you!" Santana replied still with an angry voice.

"Stop the violence." Brittany said sweetly and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. Santana smiled and wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist.

"Only for you, Britt-Britt." Santana leaned towards Brittany and kissed her gently on the lips. The blond smiled like there wasn't anything or anyone in the world that could make her happier than her girlfriend did.

"You don't have to be mad, baby." Brittany said all smiley and bubbly. Then she said with a lower voice "I'll make it up to you later."

The couple exchanged knowing looks and smiled seductively at each other.

"Can we go now?" Quinn asked interrupting Santana and Brittany's interaction "And, please, stop fucking yourselves with your eyes. It's so gross."

"You know what, Fabray?" Santana asked in a provocative tone "You need to get laid! Like, with urgency!"

Quinn's first feeling was embarrassment. Then she felt anger. Santana didn't have to bring that up.

"And you need to mind your own business!" Quinn answered back harshly.

"I was trying to, but you fuckin' interrupted me." Santana said with a smirk on her face. She could see in Quinn's eyes her last comment made the girl very angry. And making her best friend angry really amused Santana.

"So..." Brittany decided to intervene before Santana and Quinn started to argue with each other. Again "What's the thing about scheduled meals?"

"Family bullshit." Santana answered rolling her eyes "It makes this place look like a freakin' hotel."

"The family is quite big, so uncle Carlos decided it would be best if breakfast, lunch and dinner had their time established, Brittany." Emily answered politely. Brittany just smiled in response.

Emily didn't know how to treat Brittany exactly. She didn't know the girl and Santana seemed extremely protective over her, so she decided that being polite was the best option.

"How big exactly?" Quinn asked curious. There were a lot of people at the pool today, but Santana had told her that wasn't the whole family.

"You'll see when we get to the ballroom." Santana answered casually. The four girls were already going downstairs.

"Wait, the dinner will be at a ballroom?" Quinn asked suddenly feeling weird for being around so many people that weren't related to her at all. Of course they weren't Brittany's relatives too, but she was Santana's girlfriend after all.

That was the second time on that day that Quinn Fabray felt like a plus one that didn't really fit anywhere.

"Just like all the other meals." Emily answered.

"Yeah. No way could everybody fit in the dining room." Santana said like she was suddenly having fun "This is gonna be so interesting."

"What do you mean, Santana?" Emily asked not understanding what exactly made her cousin's bad mood go away so fast. She was really angry at Quinn moments ago and now… Well, she was smiling in a way totally not provocative, sarcastic or bitchy.

"Listen to me wisely, not-as-hot version of myself. We have like dozens of direct and indirect relatives. And they're gonna pick sides, so that fuckin' ballroom is gonna look like a demilitarized zone. Something inside of me says I should worry about that, but for real? I don't really give a damn. I wasted way too much time worrying about what people thought or would think about me. I'm tired of worrying. I'm happy and that's all I'm concerned about." Santana's voice wasn't intimidating like Emily prefigured it would be. She sounded honest "It will be interesting to be in that creepy battlefield while I'll just enjoy myself, eat a good meal, spend time with the few people that really matter and have death glares spotting me behind my back."

Emily knew Santana was right and also knew what that implied. The family was going to be divided and she had to pick her mother's side, even if it wasn't at all what she wanted to do.

When the four girls got to the first floor, Emily realized she needed to walk away from Santana, Brittany and Quinn fast. Pamela couldn't see her with them, she couldn't see her daughter breaking her rules.

"I'm sorry." Emily stopped walking when she saw the huge wooden double-doors that leant to the ballroom and the other girls automatically stopped too, turning around to face her "I can't go in there with you guys."

Emily's heart stopped when she saw the expression on Quinn's face. It was a mix of disappointment and sadness. Last thing she wanted was to make the blond girl sad and disappointed.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Of course!" Now Santana sounded intimidating. She also sounded very sarcastic "Run to your mommy, baby Emily."

Emily felt tears going up her eyes, but she refused to let them out. She wished she was brave like Santana and honest about herself, but her mother was just too difficult to handle.

"I'm really sorry." Emily said weakly without looking directly at anyone's face, especially Quinn's. She couldn't see her expression again, it was too heartbreaking. She hated herself for having to do what she was doing.

"I think you should just go, Emily." Brittany said with a sad voice. Emily thought she was a super sweet girl and hated herself a little bit more for making the taller blond hurt too. She seemed to care about Emily even not knowing her.

Emily forced herself to walk away, still not looking at anyone.

"Still think she's pretty nice?" Emily was able to hear Santana asking Quinn even with the distance between her and the two girls. She knew she couldn't handle hearing the blonde's reply, so she hurried herself into the ballroom.

Santana was more than right. That place looked just like a demilitarized zone.

* * *

"I don't understand why Emily did that." Quinn said after Emily got into the ballroom alone, leaving her, Brittany and Santana behind.

"Look, Q, I told you already that Emily is just like her mother. And she does everything Pamela tells her to do. It's like she's a freakin' baby or something." Santana rolled her eyes. Her cousin's recent attitude pissed her off. She had even thought for a second that Emily wasn't as bad as she previously believed she was. But of course she was wrong.

"She seems so afraid of her mother. Well, I guess I would be too if I had Pamela as my mom." Quinn mumbled trying to find a good reason why Emily walked away "Maybe that's it!"

"She's not a child anymore, Quinn. She's just a coward frightened enough not to piss bitch two." Santana said angry at her cousin for behaving like a scared little kid "And don't feel sorry for her, she clearly doesn't feel sorry for me or Callie or anyone. And don't find excuses for her as well."

Quinn's eyes faced the floor. She felt really bad right now. Santana was right, but she couldn't stop thinking about how Emily's actions weren't her fault. They couldn't be. The girl was just so sweet and felt so good to be around her. She wasn't like her mother, she was just afraid. Right?

"Can I ask you something, Quinnie?" Brittany asked out of the blue. She was facing Quinn with kind eyes and somehow that made the shorter blond feel a tiny little better.

"Sure, B." Quinn asked now looking at her friend.

"Do you like Emily?" Brittany asked with a careful voice like she was dealing with some pretty important subject.

"Well, yeah. I told you guys I thought she was nice, so…" Quinn answered unsure of what was Brittany's point.

"That's not what I meant." Brittany said and now both Quinn and Santana where staring at her with questioning eyes "I wanna know if you like her for real. If you like her more than as friend."

Quinn froze. Her cheeks burned and suddenly she couldn't look at Brittany anymore.

"Oh, no. Please, kill me now!" Santana said with a shocked voice "You totally like her."

"I... I don't." Quinn replied with no conviction in her voice. Maybe Brittany couldn't tell she was lying, but Santana certainly could.

"You sure do." Santana looked at Quinn eyes wide opened with shock "Fuck."

"I think you're in trouble." Brittany commented biting her lower lip.

Quinn felt her head was going to explode. She couldn't deny she liked Emily, and that was way more complicated then she thought it would be. She really felt like she was in big trouble.

"Why are you girls standing here?" Arizona's voice took Quinn out of her deep thoughts. The blond woman was walking in Brittany, Santana and Quinn's direction with a wide awake Timothy in her arms. Callie was right next to her with a hand wrapped around Sofia's one.

"I just heard something pretty fucked up." Santana blurted. Callie and Arizona looked at her with reproving expressions "Sorry about the language."

"Did something happen?" Callie asked worried about what might be going on. Brittany was biting her lower lip furiously, Santana looked extremely shocked and Quinn looked like she was about to throw up.

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" Quinn said almost pleading.

"If you guys want you can go to our room after dinner so we can talk." Arizona said and Callie nodded.

"Yeah, sure. After dinner. Right, Quinn?" Santana said looking directly at Quinn.

"Uh, I guess." Quinn agreed and hurried to change the topic of the conversation. She could deal with her crush on Emily later "Let's just go have dinner. It's late."

Everyone else nodded and, together, they got into the ballroom.

"I knew I was right. Freakin' demilitarized zone." Santana commented looking at the scenario in front of her.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little smaller than the others, but I have a good explanation for that. I realized that if I had put the dinner in this chapter, it would've been way too long. I wanna explore what will happen at the dinner and introduce you guys to the family, so I'll dedicate a whole chapter to it.**

**Thanks for following, thanks for the reviews and keep sending them 'cause I love it :D**

**XOXO**


	7. Hellos and shocking words

**Hey! I'm sorry if I kinda took too long to update, it's just that I think I suck writing something where are more than ten characters in scene :p It's pretty hard…**

**Anyway, here's the dinner chapter! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Hellos and shocking words**

* * *

The ballroom was chatty and noisy when Callie, Arizona, Santana, Brittany and Quinn stepped in. The sound of the double-door closing behind them made everybody turn their attention to their direction. Suddenly, everything was quiet.

"You're all late. Come sit here!" Maribel stood up of her chair and pointed to her mostly empty table. The only one sitting there beside her was Antonio.

Callie, Arizona, Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked through the big table in silence and Maribel signed to them to take their sits. Arizona put Timothy in a highchair and Sofia decided to take a sit between Santana and Quinn.

"This is super creepy." Brittany commented shifting uncomfortably on her sit.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm right here by your side." Santana said softly and reached for her girlfriend's hand. Brittany smiled at her.

"Let me see if I actually got this right." Callie started saying after taking a look at the division in the room "So people on the left side are against us and the ones on the right side aren't?"

That comment made everyone look around. Seemed like Callie was right.

They were sitting in a table on the corner of the right side of the room. Gloria's family was in one next to them, followed by two more big tables.

"Who are those people sitting close to Gloria?" Arizona asked Callie pointing to the other two filled tables on that side of the ballroom.

"Those are my cousins, Arizona. Can't believe they took our side!" Callie smiled widely and waved to her relatives sitting on the table next to Gloria's "And I assume the other table is taken by Jason's family as Aria is sitting there with them. Mom must not be happy about that."

Callie couldn't help but feel overjoyed by seeing what she was seeing. She had more backup in her family than she could ever imagine having.

"We should go say 'hi'. I guess I really want to meet the part of your family who can actually like me." Arizona said smiling at her wife. Callie nodded and took her hand so they could go over her cousins' table.

"Maribel, would you keep an eye on Timothy for a second?" Callie asked gently and Maribel nodded.

"Of course, honey." Maribel put a big smile on her face. She really loved spending time with that adorable baby.

Callie and Arizona walked with their hands clasped together through a table where were sitting three couples and five small kids.

"I can't actually believe I'm looking at you right now!" A women apparently in her thirties greeted happily and quickly stood up to hug Callie. She had the same hair, eyes and skin tone as Calliope, but her traits were a little distinct "I barely saw you since you went to live in Seattle!"

"I missed you too, Mariana." Callie said still hugging her cousin. It has been too long since they've done that for the last time.

When the two women pulled away from their hug, Callie's eyes met a slightly taller woman with a goofy smile spread across her face. Oh, she missed that goofy smile so much!

"Julia!" Callie quickly hugged Mariana's sister "Oh, my God! I can't believe I'm hugging you two again."

"Don't forget about me!" A man's voice came from behind of the group of women. He didn't look like Callie at all, except for his short black hair and skin tone.

"I'd never do that, Simon." Callie smiled and hugged him tightly.

Callie and her cousins spent some seconds just looking at each other and smiling happily. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she actually missed them.

"You must be Arizona." Julia said and gave Arizona her best goofy smile. Callie saw that as a good sigh, Julia just smiles like that to people she likes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Arizona wasn't a nervous type of person, but this trip was making things different inside of her. She felt like a nerve wrack of anxiety every time she saw new people in front of her.

"It is!" Mariana was the one talking now. She sounded excited and also had a smile spread across her face, but not a goofy one. That was just Julia's thing, of course "And I'm giving you a hug now 'cause you're family and I always hug family."

All Arizona's bad nerves seemed to disappear when Mariana hugged her. Deep inside, the blonde knew that she was just nervous because she was afraid that people wouldn't like her. Mariana calling her family and giving her a true hug made Arizona feel wanted and included.

Julia and Simon also hugged Arizona and said how happy they were because of her presence. That made Arizona feels already comfortable around them. She definitely liked Callie's cousins. A lot.

Not long after, Julia, Mariana and Simon introduced their significant ones to Callie and Arizona.

Julia's husband was a Latino descendent named Roberto. He was a tall black-haired man with strong traits and big dark-brown eyes. The couple's kids were just adorable. The eldest one's name was Roberto, after his father. He was Sofia's age and looked exactly like a smaller and thinner version of his dad. The younger one's name was Sara. She was two-years-old and had like this permanent broad grin across her face.

Mariana's husband was everything but Latino. His name was Ryan and he was an extremely pale man. His hair was red and his eyes where green. Definitely Irish or something close. Their kids looked very much like their dad. Claire, the first-born, was six and seemed to inherit nothing from her mother except from a slightest darker skin color than Ryan's one. Besides Claire, the couple had three-years-old identical twins. Ethan and Noel seemed like the type of kids who could never stay still. Maybe Sofia would really like to play with them.

Simon's wife name was Alice. They had just got married a year ago and didn't have kids yet. Callie couldn't believe her cousin was able to marry such a stunning woman. Not that Simon was ugly or anything, because he wasn't, but his wife was just too much for anyone. Alice worked as a model in Victoria's Secret and had Brazilian lineage. Her body was perfect and her face was something between Gisele Bündchen and Adriana Lima. She had light-brown eyes and a long waved hair with caramel color and honey blonde highlights. Simon was a lucky man.

"Hey, Callie." Mariana said in order to bring Callie's attention to herself "Aria told me you have kids."

"Yes! You guys have to meet Sofia and Timothy." Callie answered pointing to Maribel's table. Everybody was now eating, which reminded Callie she was starving.

"Maybe we should go over there. We've already finished our meals anyway." Julia proposed and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You guys go, I'll just speak to Aria for a second." Callie said turning around and walking in the direction of her sister's table.

"Calliope, Arizona. Hey!" Aria greeted as soon as her sister and sister-in-law approached her table.

"Hey, Aria." The couple answered in unison "And everyone."

"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce my new family to you two." Aria said smiling. Everyone around the table reattributed her smile. They seemed to be really nice people, like Jason "You guys already know Jason. The man sitting next to him is Brian, they're twin brothers. I know it's shocking 'cause they don't even look like brothers at all."

"It's not my fault all the beauty came for me." Brian said laughing. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And the modesty too." He said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

It was so weird that Brian and Jason were twin brothers because there wasn't resemblance between them, except for the fact that they were both tall and broad. If Jason's eyes were green, Brian's were blue. If Jason's hair was light-brown, Brian's was blond. Seemed like Jason just inherited his mom's traits and Brian just his dad's ones.

"So, this is Luce, Brian's wife and that little cutie is Gail, their daughter." Aria continued with the introductions pointing to a brunette women and a little girl that looked just like her. There wasn't any doubt they were mother and daughter.

"Nice to meet you two." Luce said smiling politely "My Gail here really liked to spend time with Sofia today."

"Oh, they met already?" Arizona asked happy about the fact that her daughter was such a friendly kid.

"Sure, at the pool." Luce smiled again, this time looking at her daughter.

"Sofia is super cool." Gail said happily "You guys must be too as you are her moms."

"We're glad you think that way." Callie smiled at the little girl "You're adorable, kid."

"I get that all the time." Gail said with a confident voice and everybody laughed.

"Totally adorable." Aria said blinking at her niece "Well, not trying to interrupt all the cuteness, but already interrupting, I haven't introduced my parents-in-law yet."

"You sure didn't." Callie said looking at the older couple sitting in front of Aria and Jason. They looked beautiful together and seemed like very happy people. They were the kind of couple that you knew just by looking at them that would be together for the rest of their lives still loving each other like they did in the first place.

"These are Margaret and John Andrews, the best parents-in-law anyone could ever have." Aria said smiling at them.

"You're so sweet, honey." Margaret kindly said to Aria then turned her head to face Callie and Arizona "It's very nice to meet you ladies. Call me Maggie if you like."

"Then Maggie it is." Arizona said smiling at the older woman. Margaret was so kind and sweet and there was no way someone couldn't like her. She remembered Arizona of her mother, Barbara.

"I must say I'm also glad to meet you two. We're all family now." John said and gave Callie and Arizona a big welcome smile.

"It was very nice meeting you all, but I think I should get back to my table with Arizona. We didn't have the chance to eat yet." Callie said a little against her will. She really wanted to stay with those amazing people and know them better, but it was gonna have to wait for another time.

"We understand." Margaret said kindly and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Before Callie and Arizona could really leave, Aria stood up of her chair and walked through where the two women were standing.

"Do you wanna talk after dinner? You know, about mom and aunt Pamela." Aria said just to Callie and Arizona to listen.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow." Arizona replied making Aria confused.

"But why? I thought this was important." It was notable in Aria's voice that she didn't understand why her sister and Arizona were postponing that talk. It was a pretty big deal.

"The girls need us. There's something going on with Santana, Brittany and Quinn. I guess it's mostly with Quinn." Callie explained "We promised we would talk to them after dinner, so we need to do it. Sorry, Aria, but we'll have to talk tomorrow."

"It's ok. You two help the trio tonight and we'll definitely talk tomorrow." Aria said. Callie blinked at her and gave her a large smile.

"It's settled." She said.

"Yeah, sure." Aria nodded. She was just about to go back to her seat when she remembered something "Oh, almost forgot to ask you guys not to leave the ballroom until I'm done with my announcement."

"Your what?" Callie and Arizona asked in unison. They knew they probably had the same kind of confused expression in their faces right now.

"You'll understand after I make the announcement." Aria explained, but Callie and Arizona didn't seem any less confused "Look, just go get dinner and don't leave right after you finish it, ok? You'll see what I'm talking about later."

"Fine. We'll wait for this announcement thing or whatever it is you're going to do." Callie said annoyed. She wanted to know what her sister was talking about.

"You guys are the best!" Aria said all smiles and finally turned around to go back to her sit next to Jason.

Callie and Arizona also turned around and hushed back to their table. They really needed to eat some dinner.

* * *

"Stop staring at her!" Santana quarreled with Quinn. The girl couldn't take her eyes of Emily and that was pissing her off so bad.

"I'm not staring!" Quinn lied. Of course she was staring, but it wasn't her fault! Emily made her feel so puzzled.

"How can you like her so much already? You met her today!" Santana said with an annoyed voice "Besides, I know her since I was like two and could never manage to like her. I'm intrigued on how you're able to do that."

"When you first met Brittany, how did you feel?" Quinn asked Santana with a low voice.

"I felt my heart beating faster than it never had in my whole life. I felt like I was standing in front of an angel or something. I also felt scared, because I didn't know what the hell was happening inside of me. But I wasn't scared for too long, because looking Britt in the eyes was peaceful and felt just so right." Santana said and a sweet smile automatically showed up on her face. Brittany, loving what Santana had just said, felt an urge to kiss her girlfriend's lips. She knew she couldn't do that where they were, so she gave Santana a kind and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Sanny. So much." Brittany said smiling lovely at Santana.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt." Santana reattributed the smile and leaned towards her girlfriend to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Santana! Rule number one!" Maribel reprehended her daughter.

"Oh, come on, mom! I kissed her forehead!" Santana said in auto defense.

"Yes, sweetheart, I saw that. And I also know you very well, so don't even think about doing anything further than that." Maribel told Santana calmly and went back to put her attention on the conversation she was having with Mariana, Julia and Simon, who had come to the table to meet Sofia and Timothy.

"I hate this place so much." Santana grumbled rolling her eyes.

Quinn was relieved for Maribel and Brittany being a distraction to Santana. She looked like she had forgotten what they were previously talking about. Quinn knew she was gonna have to talk about Emily later that night, so she really didn't wanna do that right now as well.

After a couple of seconds trying hard not to look in Emily's direction, Quinn's eyes fell on the brunette again. Her eyes were vague and she seemed to be in deep thoughts. Quinn wished she could just be there, right next to Emily, hold her hand and ask her what is bothering her so much.

Quinn felt like she was going crazy. Why she was feeling like that? Why being away from Emily was hurting her so much? Santana was right, she barely even know the girl! Yeah, she was definitely going crazy. Or…

No! It was too soon, too out of the blue. Quinn knew she wasn't falling for Emily. She couldn't be. Although when Santana said how she felt when she first met Brittany… Something just clicked in Quinn's mind. Brittany is always saying how love at first sight is real and how she knew Santana was the one after two seconds, but that's coming from a girl who believes in magic, unicorns and storks bringing babies. No, she wasn't falling for Emily. It wasn't possible at all.

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Santana asked with an annoyed voice. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, my God! Quinn? Have you been abducted?" Brittany asked desperate with tears already coming to her eyes. Of course she believed in aliens too.

Quinn finally dropped her thoughts and made an effort to focus on what was happening around her. She was probably off for a while because now Callie and Arizona were sitting at the table and almost finishing their meals already. Also Callie's cousins had returned to their own table.

"No, Britt, I wasn't abducted. I was just thinking." Quinn managed to say to Brittany and the girl calmed down.

"About Emily?" Santana asked in a provocative way. The smile on her face was her famous sarcastic one.

"Can we just wait and talk about it later?" Quinn asked sounding almost like she was begging "Please, leave me quiet for a little bit!"

Santana decided she should stop messing with Quinn. The girl was obviously feeling bad and she wasn't helping her behaving like a bitch.

"Sorry, Quinnie. We'll talk about it later." Santana said in the softest way she could and gave her friend a shy smile. Quinn reattributed and mumbled something that sounded like a 'thank you'.

Suddenly, the sound of wineglass tinkling made everyone in the room turned their heads to Aria's direction. She was standing in the middle of the ballroom with Jason beside her.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" Aria asked loud to make sure everybody was listening to her.

When Aria was sure she got the attention of every single person in the room, she started to talk.

"Goodnight, everyone. First of all I'd like to say that I'm really happy with the presence of every single one of you. It means a lot to me and Jason that you'll be part of our wedding." Aria stopped for a second just to take Jason's hand in hers "I have kind of an announcement to make, but I promise I'll be quick."

Aria took a deep breathe before saying something again.

"When I was a little girl I made a promise to my sister, Calliope, and she made a promise to me. We said that when we found the loves of our lives and decided to marry them, we'd be each other's maids of honors." Aria stopped one more time to look at Callie's expression. Her sister had a smile so big spread across her face that she couldn't help but smile too just by looking at it "I made the terrible mistake of not being hers and missing the most important day of her life."

Aria turned her head to face only Callie now. Her sister had tears in her eyes and her super big smile was still intact.

"I know I asked you earlier and you already said yes, but I would like to ask you again in front of the whole family. Will you be my maid of honor, Calliope?" Aria knew that was really cheesy, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't care about what Lucia or Pamela were thinking about now. She wanted Callie as her maid of honor and, liking or not, everyone would have to deal with that.

"Of course I do, Aria!" Callie said happily. She ran through where her sister was standing and gave her a tight hug.

"You can't be serious, Aria! What's the point of all of this?" Lucia blurted standing up from her sit but not leaving that spot.

"Mom, it's my wedding and I want Calliope to be my maid of honor. It's my and Jason's decision, not yours." Aria said with a strong voice.

"This is an absurd!" Lucia said angrily "What's happening to this family?"

"Lucia, please, just sit down and try to stay calm." Carlos said trying to get his wife to sit down next to him.

"No, Carlos. _No puedo permitir algo así. _How can Calliope stand in front of God being part of this wedding if she doesn't follow His divine orders?" Lucia was incensed. She couldn't believe Aria was making such a bad decision to her own wedding.

"Mom, just pay attention to me 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I don't care what you think, I really don't. I spent years away from my sister 'cause I listened to your crazy talks and now she's finally by my side again. God loves Calliope, He loves me, you and everybody else in this room. That's what God is about, mother: Love." Aria said and a silence established in the room.

After some moments everybody was still basically staring at Lucia and Aria without knowing what else to do.

"I'll find a way to show you how wrong you are about making this decision." Lucia said and quickly turned around to go through the double-doors of the ballroom and disappear.

* * *

After Lucia's break down, the atmosphere in the ballroom became very heavy. People from the left side of the room didn't take long to go away. Carlos was the only one from that side still there.

"I'm so sorry about your mother." He said directly to Callie and Aria.

"Dad, I already told you that you don't have to apologize for what mom does." Callie said kindly.

"I know, Calliope. It's just that I feel so impotent. I feel like I don't stand up for you too much." Carlos was trying to avoid eye contact with Callie. She knew he felt embarrassed "I'm your father, it's my obligation to…"

"Dad! Look at me, please." Callie interrupted Carlos and made him look at her "Your only obligation is to love me unconditionally, and guess what? You do! That's all I need as far as I'm concerned."

Carlos gave his daughter a very emotional hug. He was fighting hard with himself not to cry.

"I love you, Calliope. Unconditionally!" Carlos said after pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too, dad." Callie smiled and gave her father another hug "Now let's go. It was a long day and I guess we all need to rest."

"You're right. I'll see you two tomorrow." Carlos said to Callie and Aria. He waved goodbye to the few people still present at the room and walked away.

"I should better get going too. I think I have a headache." Aria said and gave Callie a goodbye hug "I feel like it was all my fault."

"It wasn't, I can guarantee you that. And mom was gonna have to know sooner or later that I am your maid of honor, right?" Callie said smiling at her sister. She knew that was gonna make her feel better.

"I guess you have a point there." Aria said shyly and wrapped her arms around Callie again "Goodnight, Calliope. Sleep well."

"You too." Callie said and turned around to find Arizona. She was still at their table with everybody else.

"Well, I think I really need to sleep right now." Maribel said standing up and grabbing Antonio's hand.

"Aunt Maribel, I don't wanna abuse of your goodwill, but could you please take Sofia to her bedroom before you go to your own?" Callie asked embarrassed. She hated to ask for people's favors "Arizona and I kinda promised these girls a little chat." Callie pointed to Santana, Brittany and Quinn, who just stayed still.

Quinn thought she was gonna get rid of the talk because of the recent big scandal, but apparently she was wrong.

"No problem, Callie. The kids' room is right next to mine anyway." Maribel said kindly "And never be embarrassed about asking me to do anything for you, ok?"

"Ok, Maribel. Thank you so much." Maribel nodded and signed to Antonio to take a very sleepy Sofia up in his arms.

When Antonio and Maribel disappeared from view with Sofia, Callie looked around. There wasn't anybody else in the ballroom, just some employees cleaning up the floor and tables.

"You guys wanna talk here or…?" Callie tried to ask, but Quinn quickly interrupted her.

"No!" She said with urge "Can we please talk in your bedroom?"

Callie didn't know what was wrong with Quinn, but she knew it was something important. She signed to everybody get up and, in an awkward silence, they got to Callie and Arizona's bedroom.

"I'll just put Timothy in his crib." Arizona broke the silence as soon as everybody was inside the bedroom.

While Arizona was carefully putting her son in the crib, Callie, Santana, Brittany and Quinn went to a little space on the corner of the bedroom that had two armchairs and a two-sit-couch in front of them. Callie sat on one of the armchairs and Quinn and Santana took the two spots on the couch, leaving Brittany to sit on her girlfriend's lap.

No longer after, Arizona joined the four women and sat down on the remaining spot at the other armchair.

"Ok, I'm here." Arizona said just to break the silence again. She looked towards Callie and encouraged her wife to say something.

"So…" Callie started a little unsure of what to say "What's going on?"

* * *

**My previous intention was putting the girls' talk in this chapter, but it was gonna make it too long and I like to have some kinda size standards. **

**Well, I'm already halfway done with the next chapter so I guess I'll update during next week. Thank you all for following and leave reviews 'cause they make me really happy :D**

**XOXO**


	8. Let's talk about it

**It's time for girl talk! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Let's talk about it**

* * *

"_So…" Callie started a little unsure of what to say "What's going on?"_

Quinn felt like she was gonna have a panic attack after Callie's question. What was she even supposed to say anyway? Maybe she wasn't comfortable with the fact that she didn't know Callie and Arizona enough to talk about the mess she was right now.

No, it wasn't that.

Quinn knew she could talk to the older women. She liked them so much already and they seemed to like her too. She felt she could trust them. Besides, Santana and Brittany were also there with her, they were her best friends. Quinn knew she had to say something, but what? How?

"Quinnie, just talk." Brittany said softly and took Quinn's hand in hers. She squeezed it a little bit and smiled at her best friend.

That made Quinn feels better. Her friends were by her side and would help her deal with whatever was going on inside of her head and, well, her heart too. They would help her understand.

"I might like someone I shouldn't like. But I don't know if I really like them. I feel confused and it's just so soon." Quinn blurted in a low voice. She sounded really sad.

"Quinn, that's pretty vague." Santana said trying to sound kind. She saw how upset Quinn was when she provoked her about Emily's stuff earlier that night, so she decided not to behave like a bitch "Just tell them who you like so they can understand what's so bad about it. And don't give them the 'might' bullshit 'cause you totally like her."

"Oh, it's a she?" Arizona said thinking that was the reason why Quinn was looking so confused and afraid "I understand you are confused, Quinn. I guess we all do."

"No, it's not about the fact she's a she." Quinn said in a low voice again. She couldn't look at any of the women in the room, so she decided to stare at the floor.

"Now I don't understand anymore." Arizona said with a confused voice.

"Wait, Quinn, are you gay?" Callie asked trying to understand things. She was just as confused as Arizona about the situation.

"I don't like labels, ok? I like people." Quinn muttered still facing the floor.

"Quinn, if you don't tell them the real problem's name, they can't help." Santana said still trying to sound kind.

"Emily's not a problem." Quinn blurted without thinking about it. Her eyes went wide after realizing what she had just said.

The room was quiet for seconds that felt more like hours to Quinn. She was so having that panic attack any time soon.

"That's who you like, Quinn? Emily?" Callie asked softly and Quinn slowly raised her head up to face the brunette.

"There's just something about her, okay? I can't say for sure what it is." Quinn said a little faster then she intended to. Now that she opened her mouth to speak, it seemed like she couldn't stop the words from coming anymore "I know we don't even know each other, but there's this thing about her that's driving me crazy. I feel like a mad person. How can I care about her so much already? How can I have all these feelings for this girl that just came into my life?"

Quinn felt like crying, but she held the tears inside. She couldn't cry, she was vulnerable enough already.

"Oh, sweetie, that's just how these things work." Arizona said smiling kindly at the blonde in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked Arizona confused about the older woman's smile.

"Feelings. Falling in love with someone." Arizona explained "It just takes one look at the right person to make you feel the butterflies in your stomach."

"I don't even know if we like the same kinda music or what her favorite color is. I know nothing about Emily…" Quinn then realized she didn't even know Emily's last name as well.

"Fields." Santana said trying not to laugh at her best friend falling in love with her weird cousin. She knew the situation was messed up and that Quinn was probably gonna get hurt, but she never saw the blond falling in love with anyone else before and finally seeing it was funnier then she thought it would be "And I don't know what the hell is her favorite color, but I guess you could just ask Emily."

"I'm not asking her anything. I can't get to know her and I can't let these feelings grow. There's no way this story will have a happy ending." Quinn felt like crying. She wanted to get to know Emily. She wanted her feelings to grow. She wanted to love Emily, and wanted the brunette to love her back.

"What if it does?" Brittany always thought people should fight for love and for the things they believed was true. If Quinn had feeling for Emily, then she should make a move without thinking about the consequences.

"Brittany, there's no way on earth Emily likes girls." Quinn sounded almost disappointed. She knew Emily would never be hers.

"And even if she did, she wouldn't go for it. Aunt Pamela controls Emily's life. She's like a little scared puppy." Santana said annoyed with the fact her cousin was such a pussy "Oh, no, wrong comparison. Puppies are cute."

"Babe, you shouldn't say Emily's not cute when you two are so look alike." Brittany said innocently and Santana smirked.

"Oh, no babe. Told you already, I'm way hotter than the perfect little swimmer." Brittany had to agree. Her girlfriend was smoking!

"Is that true? What you said before?" Quinn asked directly to Santana.

"That Emily's a swimmer?" Santana asked confused "It's true."

"Not that! What you said about Pamela controlling Emily." An idea had crossed Quinn's mind and she felt hope growing inside of her.

"Hey, Q, I know you're weirdly in love now, but I told you this already. Emily does what her mom wants her to do. Has always been like this and will probably always be." Santana said rolling her eyes. How could her cousin, blood of her own blood, be so damn stuck and submissive? Well, she definitely inherited that from Wayne's family.

"Is the feelings talking or I might me right to say that there's something big going on with Emily?" Quinn asked with a louder voice this time. Her mind racing with the millions of ideas popping into it.

"What exactly do you mean, Quinn?" Callie asked unsure of what the blond girl was going with this. She noticed the subtle change in Quinn's expression. If all she had a couple of minutes ago was a sad façade, now it was full of hope and realization.

"There must be a reason why Emily doesn't stand for herself. She's afraid of her mother, okay, I get it. But she's afraid of something else too. Something bigger." Quinn didn't know exactly what this big thing could be, but she knew she had to find out. She needed to help Emily, even knowing she was gonna get hurt in the end. Quinn had this feeling that she could do anything for the brunette.

"Are you doing something about it?" Arizona asked hesitating a little bit. She knew Quinn could get seriously damaged, emotionally speaking, if she tried to get closer to Emily, but she also knew love was the most unpredictable feeling of all. Anything could happen when love was involved.

"I know I shouldn't, I know I'll probably gonna mess up every little thing inside of me, but I have to help her. Something's wrong, I know it is, and I care about her so much. I'm scared, but I wanna be around her. I don't know how to explain, but I know what I have and want to do." Quinn couldn't be more certain of the way she was gonna deal with Emily. She had to take a risk, had to try and had to help her with whatever the crap she was dealing with was.

"I'm not trying to be a mood killer here, but let's not forget what Emily did tonight." Santana said reminding Quinn how Emily walked away from them without even saying why before getting into the ballroom for dinner.

"She looked scared. And she said she was sorry." Quinn tried to defend Emily, but even with her feelings for the girl, she knew what the brunette had done earlier was something bad.

"It was still a shitty move, Q. Emily's a child." Santana rolled her eyes.

"And you're so an adult, Santana." Callie said sarcastically and made everyone laugh. That made the atmosphere in the room lighter.

"At least I have balls to do what I believe is right, not what bitch two says so." Santana was smirking now and her voice sounded really cocky.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so badass if Pamela was your mom, not Maribel."Quinn answered back to Santana and she could see that made the Latina think.

"Of course I would be badass, I'm Santana Lopez. But what you said actually makes sense, so point taken." Santana had to admit that maybe Emily could be a different person if she wasn't raised by Pamela. The woman was such a bitch.

Suddenly Brittany yawned and everyone instantly looked at her.

"Sorry. Keep going." Brittany said noticing the subtle attention on her and yawned again.

"I guess we should all get some sleep. It was a long day." Quinn said and only then she noticed how tired she was.

"We don't need to leave just 'cause I'm sleepy. I'm just a little bit sleepy, I swear." Brittany really didn't want to be the reason why the conversation stopped, but she was way sleepier than just a little bit.

"It's fine, B. It was really good to be able to open myself for you guys and I appreciate all the attention and effort to make me feel better." Quinn gave the girls around her the best smile she could manage to give right now "S, even you tried to sound kind and it was a pretty awesome gesture. Just don't do that again, your kind voice is only cute with Brittany."

Santana nodded in agreement and smiled happily. Then she tightened her arms around Brittany a little bit more.

"If you need anything, just ask us, ok? And if you need to talk, we're always here for you." Callie said kindly and Arizona nodded with a big smile spread across her face.

"I will, definitely. I guess now I just have to try things by myself." Quinn said feeling a little scared and anxious about her ideas for getting close to Emily and making the girl trust her. Nothing would happen between then romantically speaking, but Quinn Fabray was a hell of a friend.

All four women stood up from their sits and Santana, Brittany and Quinn said their goodbyes to Callie and Arizona before leaving the couple's room.

Callie and Arizona changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth before finally laying down on the bed. They were exhausted!

"I still can't believe Quinn has feelings for Emily." Callie commented and Arizona nodded.

"I don't actually know Emily and just saw her at dinner tonight, but if what Santana says about her is true, than Quinn is in big trouble." Arizona didn't know if any of this craziness was gonna be ok in the end, but she believed in the power of love. She believed people had to try fighting for things that made sense to them, so she supported Quinn's choice of getting closer to the girl she felt so much for.

"Santana is right and that's what bothers me. I like Quinn so much already and don't wanna see her feeling like crap because she's in love with the girl she'll never have." Callie said sincerely. She was worried about Quinn, but trusted her decisions "You know what? Maybe Quinn is right and there's more about Emily's behavior than we know, maybe she's hiding something, maybe she's afraid of things bigger than her mother."

"Let's just pray for things to end up well." Arizona said and pulled the sheets over her and Callie. She brought her wife's body closer to hers and cuddled with the brunette.

"That's what we can do for now." Callie replied Arizona and made herself comfortable into the blonde's embrace.

Both of them didn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

"You can sleep in our couch if you like." Santana proposed to Quinn. The two girls were with Brittany standing by the door of the couple's bedroom.

"It's fine, S. I decided to talk to Emily, remember? I'm not running away from her!" Quinn said and then noticed Santana's worried eyes "Are you worried about me, Santana?"

"You're my best friend, Q. But I'm not getting all cheesy with you so just drop it." Then Quinn knew for sure Santana was worried about her. It was a good feeling having the Latina this protective over her. Quinn felt loved.

"I love you, S." Quinn smiled and Santana stuck her tongue out to the blonde "Now get inside and put Brittany in bed 'cause she's looking like a zombie."

"No, I'm not. I don't like zombies, they eat people's brains." Brittany mumbled like a little child and Santana giggled.

"Baby, you don't look like a zombie, and even if you did, you'd be the most beautiful zombie of all." Santana said kindly to Brittany, who smiled lovingly to her girlfriend.

"See? Kind voice is only cute with Brittany." Quinn said and the two other girls laughed.

"Goodnight, Fabray. We'll see each other in the morning." Santana hugged Quinn and Brittany did the same. After Quinn said her goodnight too, the couple got into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Quinn went closer to her own bedroom door and stared at it for a couple of minutes. Was Emily asleep already? Was Emily even in there?

Well, there was just one way to find out.

Quinn opened the door very carefully making sure she didn't do a lot of noises. She didn't wanna wake Emily up if the girl was there and sleeping.

The room was a little too dark, but Quinn noticed that Emily was there. The brunette was laid facing the wall, so there was no way to tell if she was sleeping or not. Everything was too quiet, but it didn't take long for Quinn to hear a low sniff.

"Emily? Are you ok?" Quinn asked in a worried voice. She slowly got closer to Emily's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily's voice was shaky and she didn't turn around to face Quinn. She knew that even with the dark room, she wasn't gonna be able to hide her crying face.

"Do you wanna talk about something?" Quinn sounded worried again. As Emily didn't reply to that, the blonde decided to take a sit on an empty spot of the girl's bed and gently started to stroke her hair. Quinn knew how comforting the action was and how it could calm anyone down "Really, Emily, if you need anyone to talk, don't forget I'm right here."

Emily suddenly turned her whole body around and decided to face the beautiful blonde in front of her. Quinn instantly noticed that Emily's face was slightly red and swollen. If there was doubt before, now there wasn't any left. Emily had definitely been crying, probably a lot.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Emily asked looking directly to Quinn's eyes. The brunette felt tears coming to her eyes again.

"You're crying, so something is definitely wrong. I like you, Emily, and I would love to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you." Emily felt the sincerity in Quinn's voice and her heart beat faster.

"You like me? Even after what I did?" Emily felt ashamed. She was such an asshole earlier that night with Quinn, Santana and Brittany and, even so, Quinn was still saying she liked her and offering her help.

"Of course I like you, even after what you did. But I would really appreciate if you told me why you did that and why are you crying." Quinn's voice was sweet and caring and Emily felt lucky to have the girl around. She wished the blonde could be around her every single moment of every single day.

"My mom thinks I'm the perfect daughter, you know? She always tells people how great I am and how bright my future will be. She's so proud of me all the time." Emily said trying to avoid eye contact with Quinn, otherwise she was gonna go back to crying for sure "I'm always afraid of doing stuff and being myself 'cause I don't want her to be disappointed with me. I respect her decisions and obey her rules. It drives me crazy to accept some things she does or think, but I force myself to do it. I force myself 'cause I could never deal with her reaction to the person I really am."

"You can't do that, Emily. You can't pretend you're something you're not just to please your mother." Quinn said trying not to sound too serious "I know it's hard to see a parent disappointed with you, believe me, I know. But parents should love you no matter what, they should love you for who you are, not for who they want you to be."

"I know that, I really do. It's just… It's more complicated than it seems." Emily sounded so miserable that Quinn just wanted to hold her tight "There are things about myself that could make my mom hate me."

Quinn's hazel eyes found Emily's brown ones and the two girls just stared at each other for a while. Emily's heart was beating even faster than before and she felt an urge to get closer to the blonde.

"I think you should be honest with her and live your life the way you wanna live it." The girls' eyes were still locked and they just couldn't look away.

"The idea of being honest with her freaks me out." Emily said weakly. Quinn felt really bad for the girl in front of her, so she just took Emily's hand in hers and squeezed them together a little bit.

Quinn's touch made a shiver go down Emily's spine. The brunette could almost listen to the super fast beat of her heart right now. Having Quinn's hands on hers felt so right and so awesome that Emily wished she didn't have to ever let them go.

"What's so bad about yourself that will make your mother hate you?" Quinn asked curiously without breaking eye contact and without letting Emily's hands go.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but I'm not prepared to talk about this. Maybe I'll never will." Emily finally broke the two girls' eye contact. She couldn't look at Quinn anymore. She had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted the other girl to know, but she was scared, she was terrified actually.

"You will one day, and I just want you to know that when this day comes I'll wanna listen to what you have to say, ok?" Emily looked at Quinn again and the blonde girl was smiling. She had such a perfect smile! Emily couldn't help herself from smiling back.

"Thanks, Quinn. You're awesome!" Emily felt she blushed after complimenting Quinn and she was hoping the blonde didn't notice.

"You're welcome, Em." Quinn said sweetly and Emily giggled because of the nickname "Oh, sorry. It's okay to call you Em?"

Emily thought it was adorable the way Quinn looked embarrassed after the nickname thing. Just so adorable!

"Of course it is." Emily said smiling and Quinn smiled back at her.

"So, can I ask you something, Em?" Quinn's voice was a little more serious now. She didn't really wanted to make Emily upset, but she needed to ask something.

"Yeah, sure." Emily answered unsure if she really wanted to hear Quinn's question. However, she felt she could never say no to the blonde, so she just waited for her to talk again.

"Won't you spend any time with me, San and Britt during these two weeks? I mean, will you run away every time your mom's around?" Emily didn't answer at first, so Quinn decided to say something else "I'm sorry, it's just that I like spending time with you and I would really like to know you better. Brittany likes you too, I know that, and Santana, well, she could like you, I really believe she could."

"I don't know what to do." Emily started to cry and Quinn felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"Please, don't cry. I don't like to see you crying." Quinn said kinda desperate and instinctively wrapped her arms around the crying girl "I'm so sorry, I know it's hard. Just don't cry."

Emily was still sobbing, but she could feel the tears fading away. She felt extremely safe in Quinn's arms, like she belonged there.

The two girls stayed in silence for minutes, the only sound in the room coming from Emily's sobbing. They were still hugging and either of them wanted to let go.

Being so close to Quinn almost made Emily pass out. The blonde's arms around her where the best feeling on earth! It was kind, loving and comfortable. Emily knew that embrace wasn't just any embrace. There was feeling involved and it was so damn good.

When Quinn didn't listen to Emily's crying sounds anymore, she pulled away from the hug. She was afraid Emily was gonna think she was a weirdo or something. The absence of the brunette's body against her made Quinn's heart pound heavily.

"I wanna spend time with you too. And with Santana and Brittany." Emily said sincerely. She missed Quinn's arms wrapped around her body so bad "I'll try to do something. I have to, you know? And not just because of you guys, but for me."

"Take your time, I know this is big." Quinn said softly and put a small smile across her face "I'll be by your side if you need anything. Well, in theory. But, hey, we can still hang out in here."

Emily never felt happier being someone's roommate.

"Thank you very much, Quinn. You're being so kind with me and that's really nice of you. I don't feel like I deserve such good treatment." Emily said embarrassed. Quinn was being the best person in the whole world and she was still being the scared daughter who still lived by her mother's crazy orders. That sucked so much.

"You deserve, Emily." Quinn smiled one more time and stood up of Emily's bad "It's late and I'm a little tired. Kids took all my energy at the pool today. I guess I'm gonna sleep now."

"Yeah, it's pretty late already." Emily agreed. She didn't really want to stop talking to Quinn, but she knew it was gonna happen sooner or later "Goodnight, Quinn. Thank you for being so amazing with me."

"Goodnight to you too, Em. And like I said before, you're welcome." Quinn laid down on her bed and turned to the side to look at Emily "Hey, can I ask you another thing before we go to sleep?"

This time Quinn's voice wasn't serious, so Emily wasn't hesitant to answer 'sure'.

"I know it's lame, but what's your favorite color?" Emily wasn't for sure expecting that, but she thought it was cute of Quinn to ask. That girl was the cutest!

"It's green." Quinn couldn't help but smile at the brunette's answer. So their favorite color was the same. Adorable.

"May I ask you what's the interest in my favorite color?" Emily asked playfully and Quinn laughed a little.

"Just wanna get to know you, Em." Hearing Quinn say she wanted to get to know her made Emily feel inexplicable happy "By the way, my favorite color is also green."

The two girls went to sleep very happy that night. They both had butterflies in their stomachs. And they both knew they were falling in love.

* * *

**A lot of Quinn/Emily cuteness, right? Seriously, I love them together so much.**

**Anyway, I have some bad news. I live in Brazil and in this time of the year we celebrate something called Carnaval, so I'm gonna travel for a week and won't be able to write at all. Having said that, the next chapter will probably be out only in two weeks or a little bit more. **

**Have patience, guys, 'cause I'll take longer, but I'll come back with more of this story ;)**

**Thank you very much for everything you write for me, I absolutely adore it! Reviews make me a happier writer, hahaha.**

**XOXO**


	9. Time

**I'm back! Enjoy your reading, guys ;D**

* * *

**Time**

* * *

"Sanny, are you awake?" Brittany asked cautiously. She wanted to know if Santana was awake, but she didn't wanna wake up her girlfriend if she wasn't.

Santana wasn't awake until she heard Brittany's question though. She normally hated to be woken up and if the person cuddling with her were anyone else but her girlfriend she would probably go all Lima Heights on their asses. But it was Brittany, and there was no way on earth Santana would be mad at the blonde for waking her up. Or for anything else, actually.

"I'm awake, babe." Santana said lovingly and turned her body to lie face to face with her beautiful girlfriend. She put her hands on Brittany's waist and pulled her closer to give her a peck on the lips.

Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. She brought the brunette closer again for another kiss, this time it was a deeper one.

"What would you say about finishing what we started yesterday?" Brittany's voice was seductive and she didn't even wait for Santana's answer before starting to kiss the Latina's jaw line.

"I'd say that's an awesome idea." Santana shut her eyes enjoying the extraordinary feeling of Brittany's lips travelling on her skin.

Brittany went down her girlfriend's body without stopping kissing her once. When she finally got to the waistband of Santana's shorts, she looked up to see dark eyes on fire. Brittany knew the brunette was totally soaked right now.

"Would you like me to remove these, Sanny?" Brittany asked again with her seductive voice. Santana bit her lower lip and nodded, giving the blonde permission to take off her shorts.

"Please, babe. I need you." Santana pleaded with a voice full of desire. She was so turned on that she thought if Brittany didn't touch her right away she would explode.

When Brittany was about to take off Santana's sleeping shorts, the two girls heard loud knocks on the door.

"Not again!" Santana grumbled with her voice full of anger and frustration "I just wanna have sex, for God's sake!"

"Britt? San? Let me in, please." Quinn's voice came from the other side of the door in a mixture of happiness and confusion. She obviously wanted to talk about something.

Brittany left her position between Santana's legs and stood up to open the door for her best friend. Before opening it, she looked at her girlfriend and mouthed a 'later' to her. Santana rolled her eyes and put the sheets over her head.

Quinn got into the bedroom like a hurricane. Her smile was nervous and she looked like someone who just had fifteen cups of strong coffee.

"You guys will not believe in the talk I had with Emily last night!" Quinn said excited.

"That's it? That's why you interrupted my sex life again?" Santana grumbled from under the sheets "I can't even look at you right now, Quinn Fabray. I have the feeling I might kill you."

"Get over it, Santana. You can have sex anytime you want." Quinn said rolling her eyes, even knowing Santana wasn't able to see it.

"Apparently, I can't. And that's all your fault." Santana was still grumbling and feeling totally sexually frustrated. What a great way to start the day.

"Baby, let's listen to what Quinn has to say. It's a big deal, remember? I promise we'll continue from where we stopped after she leaves the room." Brittany said gently and then jumped on the bed right next to Santana. The blonde hugged her girlfriend tight and took off the sheets from over her head.

Santana didn't want to smile, because Quinn was there and the only thing the shorter blonde deserved right now was a death glare, but she couldn't control herself around Brittany. The girl had this amazing power of making her smile all the time.

"Fine. Let's hear what little killjoy here has to say." Santana said and pulled Brittany, who was now smiling widely, closer to her. Quinn sat on the edge of the bed facing her two best friends.

"So, Emily and I had a pretty awesome talk last night. I mean, I guess it was pretty awesome." Quinn said nervously biting her lower lip.

"Spit it out, Fabray!" Santana said without any patience. She was still pissed off because of Quinn's inconvenient interruption that morning, and yes, the night before.

"Okay, okay." Quinn took a deep and started to talk "Emily was crying when I got to the bedroom yesterday. I asked her what was wrong and she seemed really surprised with the fact that I cared."

"I don't blame her." Santana said in a super grumpy way and Brittany squeezed her hand tight "Sorry, go on."

"Sure. Well, I told her I liked her and that she could tell me whatever it was that was making her upset." Quinn continued with her story, but was quickly interrupted again, this time by her other best friend.

"Wait, you told her you liked her?" Brittany asked surprised. Quinn seemed so scared about her feelings for Emily that it didn't look possible that she already said them out loud to the girl.

"Not romantically speaking, Britt." Quinn explained and Brittany's surprised expression left her face immediately "Anyway, she told me she's afraid of disappointing her mother. She said something like not wanting her to hate her because of the person that she really is. She also said she hates a lot of things her mother does and thinks, but she forces herself to accept it, or at least deal with it."

"Told you she was a fuckin' coward." Santana said looking directly to Quinn, who rolled her eyes with impatience.

"You're not getting it, San. I see Pamela is a control freak and an extremely narrow-minded person, but it's not just because of her that Emily behaves like someone different than who she truly is." Quinn could see in Santana's face that her statement aroused her best friend's interest.

"Explain, Fabray." Santana said finally interest in that conversation.

"Emily's mother molded her in some sort of perfect daughter, which makes her afraid of showing who she is for real. She doesn't want Pamela to be disappointed with her. But I think that Emily is not just afraid of her mother, she's afraid of herself too. When I asked her what was so bad about herself that could even make Pamela hate her, Emily answered that she wasn't prepared to talk about it, and probably would never be." A lot of ideas were crossing Quinn's mind, but she couldn't be sure of any of them. What was this thing that was making Emily so terrified?

"And that means…?" Brittany asked slightly confused.

"That means Emily's hiding something from everybody. Deep inside she knows she's strong enough to go against her mother's wills and live her life the way she wants, but there's something that bothers her even more than Pamela does. There's something that scares her so much she rather live the way her mother wants her to live." Quinn knew she was right, she knew she only needed Emily to open herself up to her so she could help the girl she was falling for.

"Let me guess. You'll found out what's so fucked up about Emily and try to make things right?" Santana asked trying hard not to roll her eyes because of the stupidly cliché idea.

"Something like that." Quinn agreed smiling at her friend.

"Good luck with that, Q. As far as I know, Emily won't even spend time with you. She can't break mommy's rules." Santana said sarcastically. She knew she wasn't supposed to be a bitch right now, but she seriously thought Emily was a lost cause and was going to destroy Quinn's sappy heart.

"So wrong, Santana." Quinn's smile was victorious, making both Brittany and Santana confused "Emily said she wants to spend time with me. I mean, technically she said she wants to spend time with us, but whatever. She'll do something, I know she will. We just need to give her a little more time."

"Quinnie, if you need any kind of help, I'll be really glad to step in your plans. This is all so romantic. It's like you're Emily's prince charming who's fighting for her love. Can I be like your fairy godmother?" Brittany said excited and gave Quinn a huge smile.

"Thanks, Britt. And, yes, you can be my fairy godmother." Quinn said sweetly and reattributed the smile from the bubbly blonde "It means a lot."

Brittany cleared her throat and squeezed Santana's hand tight again. This time maybe I little too tight.

"Ouch!" Santana quickly got rid of Brittany's super tight squeeze "Okay, fine. You can count on me too, Quinn. There was no need to hit me, baby."

"Sorry, honey." Brittany apologized and looked down like a kid who knows that is in trouble.

"It's okay, Britt-Britt. I'm not mad." Santana said smiling and Brittany's face lighted up.

All three girls' attention suddenly turned to knocks on the bedroom's door.

"Anyone in there?" Callie's voice called from outside of the bedroom.

"Just a minute, Callie." Quinn answered and ran to open the door for Santana's cousin. Callie was standing on the doorstep alone with a genuine smile spread across her face.

"Good that you're here too Quinn, so I can talk to all of you at once." Callie said entering the room "Do you guys wanna go downstairs and grab some breakfast with me and Arizona?"

"That sounds great." Quinn said smiling at Callie.

"It really does, but Britt and I will have to refuse the invitation." Santana smirked and looked into Brittany's eyes "We're eating something else."

"I'm eating something else." Brittany said looking seductively at her girlfriend.

"Gross." Quinn grumbled and rolled her eyes "We should better go, Callie. Santana is pretty horny this morning."

"I'm always pretty horny, Fabray." Santana said still smirking "You two have a good breakfast."

"See you later, girls." Callie said to Santana and Brittany, who weren't paying attention at her at all. The older Latina had to hold her laugh while leading Quinn out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"So, Britt-Britt." Santana said seductively and pulled the blonde closer to her "Where were we exactly before Fabgay drama?"

Brittany didn't even bother to answer. She kissed her girlfriend passionately and started ripping off her clothes. Santana couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Emily was again stuck with her mother at the pool. The day was bright, everyone else was having fun, but not her. She kept replaying in her mind the conversation she had with Quinn the night before. Emily knew she needed to do something, and fast! She didn't want Quinn, or even Santana to think that she was coward, someone who wasn't strong enough to fight for what she believed in. The thing was that going against her mother's wills wasn't exactly the whole problem. If Emily wanted people to know her for who she truly was, she needed to come out, and that was terrifying. Pamela would already be disappointed to know that her only daughter didn't agree with her way of thinking, but she would definitely be devastated to know Emily wasn't just in favor of GLBT, but in fact part of the community.

Emily was so immersed in thoughts that she didn't notice Quinn getting to the opposite side of the pool with Callie, Arizona, Santana and Brittany.

"I feel uncomfortable just looking at them." Pamela commented and Emily suddenly paid attention to what was happening. She looked to where her mother's eyes were on and saw the happiness all five women were sharing.

Callie and Arizona were sitting on the edge of the shallowest part of the pool and playing with a smiling Timothy, who was certainly enjoying the water and his mom's company. Santana and Brittany were lied down next to each other on different sunbeds, their hands wrapped together. Quinn, in hers turn, seemed to be having a lot of fun playing with Sofia.

Emily couldn't help but stare at the smiley blonde so close yet so far away from her. Once in a while, their eyes would lock and Emily would feel terrible for not being able to be next to Quinn right now. She could be having fun and enjoying the beautiful day with the girl she was falling for, but no, she was still too afraid for that.

"Lucia, you have to talk to Aria about this whole Calliope being the maid of honor thing. It's insane." It's than that Emily noticed what her mom and aunt were still talking about. Didn't they get tired of judging and fighting against it?

"I know! I can't even think about a plausible reason why she would do that. What Aria has in mind? God, I don't get it. It looks like the whole family is turning upside down." Lucia seemed disappointed and angry at the same time.

Emily sincerely thought her aunt and mother had some kind of block in their heads. How couldn't they see that Aria just wanted her sister to be her maid of honor? She wanted the person she promised years ago that would have a special spot on her even more special day. Was it that hard to get?

"Not the whole family, sister. We can still count on people thinking straight here." Pamela said with a hint of proud in her voice.

"You should talk to Wayne, you know? Yesterday he seemed pretty ok with this situation saying all that stuff about love is all that matters." Lucia said looking directly at Pamela, who just nodded.

"I intend to do that soon." Pamela said with a serious tone.

The two sisters kept talking about the same subject for what seemed hours for Emily, who was already fed up with it. She didn't want to listen to that bullshit anymore. If she stayed next to her mom and aunt one more minute she was certainly gonna explode and say something stupid, so she decided to get up and go away from both of them.

Emily moved so fast Pamela didn't even got the chance to ask her where she was going. Wayne, who was watching his daughter for a while know, noticed the mixture of sadness and anger on Emily's face. He knew something wasn't right. He also knew he had to find out what it was.

* * *

Callie was definitely having fun today. She was surrounded by good company, and every single person around her seemed to be just happy. She was feeling so great she even decided to ignore the death glares her mom and aunt were giving her from the other side of the pool. They didn't matter right know, they wouldn't ruin her perfect day; no one would.

"Honey, I think our little boy really enjoys being inside the water." Arizona said with a smile on her face. She was staring at little Timothy with so much love in her eyes that Callie's heart melted.

"He's a smart boy. The water is great today!" Callie said excited "We should totally swim a little later."

"We sure should." Arizona agreed still smiling.

Callie loved every single thing about Arizona, but the blonde's smile was definitely on her top ten favorite things about her wife. She once had said that when Arizona smiles at you, everything gets better, and that was the truth. Sometimes Callie would feel down about losing a patient, or about being too tired after a long shift at the hospital, but when she got home and saw Arizona's bright smile directed just to her, the whole world would light up. Callie knew she was the luckiest of all women for having found Arizona and she was grateful for that every day.

"Hey, Calliope; Arizona. Beautiful day, ahn?" Carlos suddenly showed up with a big smile spread across his face. Callie and Arizona turned their heads to face the older man.

"Hey, dad!" Callie greeted Carlos happily and Arizona did the same "The day is perfect! Sunny days aren't common in Seattle so we intend to get the best out of them while we're here."

"You do that."Carlos said still smiling at the two women in front of him "Calliope, your sister asked me to tell you she'll have to push you guys' conversation for tomorrow."

"Oh. And why is that?" Callie asked curiously.

"She's out of the ranch for today. She went to Lima with Jason to finish shopping for the wedding or something. I actually don't know for sure." Carlos explained.

"It's fine then. We can totally talk tomorrow." Callie would rather have that talk sooner than later, but she understood Aria was busy with the wedding preparations. She knew how much stuff had to be put together to make the big day absolutely impeccable.

"Well, my message is given so if you two excuse me, I need to go check out some things for tonight's dinner. See you later." Carlos said and then started to walk away.

"See you later." Callie and Arizona answered in unison.

The couple played a little more with Timothy in the water before going to lie down in their sunbeds and relax a bit. Maribel, who was sitting relativity close to them, was again happy to be with Timothy for a while. Callie was really glad about the fact her little boy was so loved by her (by far) favorite aunt.

"I never thought I would see you again, cousin." Callie had her eyes closed, but she could tell without any doubts from whom that voice belonged to. She opened her eyes and was met with deep brown ones staring at her with some kind of void expression.

"Mario." Callie said unsure if it was right to smile or not. She didn't know if her cousin was with her or against her "You are much taller than I remember."

Then Callie noticed the other man beside Mario. Of course Landon was there with him. Those two were inseparable since birth. Mario was Mariana and Julia's brother and Landon was Simon's one, but they didn't seem like it. Mario and Landon always had this special bond, like they were twins or something.

"You changed a lot too, Landon." Callie continued still unsure of what to do or say.

"Just grew up." Landon said vaguely. His expression looked like Mario's one.

Silence was settled between the three cousins. The atmosphere was actually heavy and Callie felt something was wrong. Arizona seemed to have felt it too, because she was now sitting straight at her own sunbed and was resting her right hand on her wife's thigh.

"You know, Landon and I decided we weren't going to talk to you for obvious reasons, but we just couldn't help it. We feel like we should say something about all of this." Mario said pointing to Callie and Arizona and also to Santana and Brittany, who were lied down on sunbeds right next to the other two women's ones. Santana smelled trouble coming from the two guys, so she decided to take over a protective position over her cousin, Arizona and, of course, Brittany.

"I don't see where you wanna get with this, Mario." Callie said with a serious voice. She put a hand over Arizona's one resting on her thigh and squeezed it a little bit.

"It's simple. We're rational people, so we understand how wrong this thing you insist on doing is." Mario said and sighed to Landon to continue.

"We're here to warn you. We saw you speaking with our siblings yesterday and we wanna let you know we don't wanna see it again." Landon's tone was threatening and both his and Mario's glares had changed from void to scary.

"And, most important, stay away from our nephews and nieces. Children tent to copy everything they see and the last thing this family needs is more sinful behavior." Mario completed and then stayed silent. Landon and he just kept staring at Callie and Arizona and sporadically at Santana and Brittany.

Callie knew she needed to say something, but she didn't know what. Her heart had broken with her cousins words and she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she was going to cry.

Noticing Callie wasn't going to answer the douchebags standing in front of her, Santana decided she needed to step in. Mario and Landon weren't actually her cousins as they were from Callie's paternal side of the family and she was from the maternal one, but what the hell? Santana had her pride, her vicious words and her willing to kick idiots' asses.

"Why don't you guys go back to the prehistoric cave you came from and leave us all alone?" Santana said aggressively and Mario and Landon turned their heads to stare at her.

"Shut up, Santana. We weren't even talking to you." Landon said and Mario nodded.

"No, you were just staring and pointing at me and my girlfriend. And for the record, even if you two creepy assholes weren't doing that, I would still step in this ridiculous conversation 'cause you're saying a lot of crap to my cousin and her wife. So I suggest you two move your bitchy asses from here right now 'cause I have rage and I'm not gonna regret going all Lime Heights on you, which is actually happening at any minute now." Santana could see she intimidated both Mario and Landon. The two guys stepped back a little and kept their mouths' shut.

"You two should leave now." Arizona said firmly.

"We'll go, but just because we already said what we had to say." Mario said trying not to look at any of the women's eyes, especially Santana's.

"Just remember, stay away from our families." Landon completed and the two guys started to walk away.

"Fuck off, you fuckin' hypocrites!" Santana said loud enough for Mario and Landon to still hear it from where they were. The two of them stopped and turned around with scornful smirks on their faces. They were staring directly at Santana this time.

"You know what, Santana? I know I never actually said it before, but you're totally hot. It's a damn waste you being with girls when you could get pretty much any guy you want." Mario said provocatively. Santana got more and more pissed off with every word that came out of his mouth.

"And may I say you're girlfriend is not that bad herself? I mean, I would totally go for her if…" Santana didn't let Landon finish his sentence. She didn't think twice before running towards him and grabbing his neck violently.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY GIRL AGAIN, SON OF A FUCKIN' BITCH!" Santana yelled grabbing everyone's attention to her. Her hands were still tight against Landon's neck, who was trying hard to take them of there. But Santana was stronger than he thought, and, well, she was extremely pissed.

"Honey, come on! He's not worth the trouble." Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and trying to pull her backwards.

Feeling Brittany's touch always calmed Santana down, so she let go of Landon's neck and tried to breathe a little. Brittany's embrace became tighter and Santana gave in it as much as she could.

"You hurt me, bitch!" Landon said loud with his hands around his injured neck.

"Go away you two! Don't you think you already done enough?" Callie said with a hard tone while approaching Santana to see if she was ok. Arizona, Maribel and Quinn were right behind her.

Mario and Landon left without saying anything else. Cowards.

"S, are you okay?" Quinn asked with obvious worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just hoping Landon's neck isn't though." Santana's voice showed she was still pissed off, but a little less than just seconds before.

"Santana Lopez, what did we talk about aggressive behavior?" Maribel asked trying to sound like a tough mother. She failed miserably. She wasn't good playing the angry mom role and, truth be said, she was kinda happy her daughter kicked at least one of the two guys asses. Of course she would never admit it out loud.

"No one talks about Britt. No one!" Santana said with a hard tone and pulled Brittany closer to her. She was a protective girlfriend and she loved her girl more than she ever thought she could love anyone. Landon had no right to say a single word about Brittany.

"I like it when you're all protective over me, Sanny. But, please, try not to hit anyone else, okay? Especially people who are not even worth fighting with." Brittany said proudly and sweetly. Santana smiled for the first time since her breakdown.

"Santana, please, listen to your girlfriend and don't do that again. Violence is not the way to solve problems." Callie said firmly trying to make Santana look her in the eyes.

"I'm not doing it again, I promise." Santana said annoyed.

"Make sure you don't, Santana. You know the rules." Maribel said trying to remind her daughter about what she had promised in return for Brittany's presence.

"I already said I'm not doing it again! Geez!" Santana replied her mother even more annoyed than before "Do you wanna go to our room, babe? I could really use a nap and some cuddling right now." The brunette asked directly to her girlfriend.

"Sure, Sanny. Let's go. I'll make you a massage too." Brittany said excited. Santana knew her girlfriend had already forgotten about what happened. Brittany normally just focuses on the good stuff and tries to leave the bad ones aside and Santana admires that on her. The blonde is always happy and with her big smile across her angelical face.

Santana and Brittany said their goodbyes to the people around them and quickly walked away with arms around each other. Quinn left too, saying that a nap was actually a spectacular idea.

"What a mess!" Arizona commented to Callie and Maribel.

"Tell me about it, babe. Tell me about it!" Callie agreed and thought about how this whole family reunion thing was getting a little too dramatic and, like Arizona said, messy.

* * *

When Quinn got to her room she wasn't surprised at all to find Emily in there. The two girls exchanged smiles and timid 'heys'.

"You will not believe what just happened at the pool." Quinn said kinda out of the blue and made Emily curious.

"What happened?" Emily's voice was full of curiosity and her eyebrows were wrinkled.

"Mario and Landon started to say a lot of crap to Callie and Arizona so Santana decided to tell them to fuck off. Then Landon said something about Brittany being good enough for him and Santana lost it! She flew to the guy's neck and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be bruised bad." Quinn resumed the story to Emily who now looked pretty shocked.

"What jerks! Who do they think they are?" Emily said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Definitely not big fans of gay people, I supposed." Quinn said naturally and Emily swallowed hard. Of course Mario and Landon were saying crap about Callie and Arizona's sexuality. Too freakin' obvious.

"Em? Are you even listening to me?" Quinn asked and made Emily realize she turned off for a little while.

"Sorry, Quinn. I was just thinking about some stuff." Emily answered vaguely.

The brunette was thinking about so many things at the same time she thought her head was gonna explode. Emily was always worried about her mother's reaction when she finds out she's gay, but what about the other people? What about her family? What about Spencer, Aria and Hanna? Would their friends be ok with it? Would her father be?

Suddenly, Emily's fears multiplied and she felt like she wasn't even able to breathe anymore.

"Emily, are you okay? Do you need to talk about anything?" Quinn said trying to sound supportive and friendly, but when Emily didn't answer her, she decided to say something else "Hey, look at me!" Quinn demanded and Emily did just like she asked "I'm here for you, okay? And I can see you need to unload a lot of things, so please, talk to me."

Emily looked right into Quinn's hazel eyes and felt like she was going to cry. She wanted to tell everything to the girl in front of her, she needed to take some of the weight of her shoulders, but she couldn't. At least not now.

"I'm not ready, Quinn." Emily sniffed and Quinn didn't think twice before pulling the girl into a hug.

"Can I do anything for you right now? I mean, is there anything you need right now that I can give you?" Quinn asked softly with her mouth very close to Emily's ear.

"There're actually a couple of things, Quinn." Emily said between sobs "First I need time till I'm ready, I need patience." Quinn nodded and sighed to Emily to continue "The other thing I need is for you to keep hugging me."

Quinn's heart melted with Emily's wish. The brunette's voice was shy and failing because of the crying, but it still managed to be sweet and loving. Quinn couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

"I'm good with that, Em." Quinn said with a voice full of care and love.

Quinn hugged Emily tighter and, instinctively, the brunette's hands found their way to Quinn's waist. They stayed like this for a long time, silent, just thinking about everything and anything at the same time. Neither of the girls wanted to pull away and break the hug. It felt safe, if felt good and it felt right.

* * *

**I hate to give you guys' bad news, but unfortunately I have to. My classes started on Monday and now I'm kinda busy all the time. That doesn't mean I'm stopping to write this story though, which I'm not doing until it's finished, I promise, but I'll probably not be able to update every week. I'll try hard to, but that I can't promise.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I did ;) You all know how I feel about reviews so I'm not even saying how much I love them again, hahaha.**

**XOXO**


	10. Baby steps

**I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I've been so busy with school stuff and I'm almost never at home. I didn't forget about the story though and I will finish it, you can be sure of it! Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

**Baby steps**

* * *

"So she said she wanted you to keep holding her?" Santana asked surprised. Quinn was telling her and Brittany all about her interactions with Emily from the day before and the Latina thought she might have heard something wrong coming from her best friend's mouth. When did Quinn get touchy with Emily?

"Her words were something like 'what I need is for you to keep hugging me'." Quinn said excited. The blonde had spent the whole night thinking about how magic it was to have Emily in her embrace for such a long period of time, considering that the girl just let go when the brunette in her arms fell asleep.

"That's a good sign!" Brittany exclaimed with so much happiness in her voice it made Santana amused "Right?"

"I guess it could be. It must be." Quinn said still excited "What do you think, Santana?"

Santana thought for a little while before answering the shorter blonde's question. Emily asking Quinn to hold her in a moment where the girl was fragile and weak could mean just nothing. Who doesn't need a hug in difficult times?

On the other hand, Emily seemed way too conflicted and it was making Santana believe in Quinn's hypothesis about the girl. What if her cousin was hiding something big? What if she really was a completely different person from her mom? What if she liked Quinn for real? What if she saw that as something bigger than simple friendship but was terrified to admit it to herself and the world? There were so many what ifs! They could weirdly fit the situation, mean nothing or everything. Santana didn't even know for sure what Brittany meant by comparing Emily's request to a 'good sign'.

"I don't know." Santana said sincerely and tried to avoid Quinn's insistent glare.

"What? That's it?" Quinn asked almost incredulously. She needed Santana's opinion, she needed to know what her friend was thinking about "You always have something to say and right now it's the time to say it!"

"Quinn, you have to understand we don't even know what's happening. I mean, Britt said Emily asking you to hug her was a good sign, but let's just think about it for a second. It was a good sign for what exactly? People hug each other when they're sad, it doesn't have to mean the world." Santana could see in Quinn's eyes how hurt she was for hearing those words from her, but she wasn't gonna lie to her best friend. If Quinn wanted her opinion, she was gonna give the blonde her true opinion.

"It wasn't nothing, Santana. I felt so much in that hug!" Quinn's mind took Santana's words in and decided they were the absolute truth, but her heart was reluctant. Her heart knew better. There was something between her and Emily and it wasn't just simple affection. Quinn's mind was screaming she was crazy, but not her heart. And, yes, her heart absolutely knew better.

"That's because you're falling for Emily! You felt something, I'm not denying that. Just don't go all sappy about it right away when you still don't know how she feels. God, you don't even know who she is for real! You don't even know what's scaring her so much and why she hides behind her mom. You know nothing and I want you to be careful or you're gonna get seriously hurt." Santana sounded very worried and Quinn knew the brunette was just trying to protect her. She didn't want her best friend to have her heart broken.

"I thought Emily was scared because she didn't want her mother to know she's gay." Brittany commented innocently like she had just said the most ordinary sentence in the world. Santana and Quinn looked at her with expressions that were a mixture of shock and confusion "Why are you two looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"Brittany, what makes you affirm Emily's gay?" Quinn asked still looking at the blonde like she was crazy.

"She's not? 'Cause when we were talking to Callie and Arizona the other night I assumed she was. Then yesterday, when we were talking in the morning, I was sure about it." Brittany said and the other two girls just waited for her to continue "Quinnie, you said there was no way Emily liked girls, but then Sanny said she could like, but would never go for it because of Pamela. Well, yesterday you never stopped saying how Emily does everything her mother wants because she's afraid of showing her who she truly is and stuff like that. Then you said you needed to find out what she was hiding and when I thought about everything together later, I just was even more certain of my suspicions. You know, like, duh. The girl is all about rainbows, I can guarantee you."

Santana and Quinn had their mouths wide opened. What Brittany said made so much sense and nobody even considerate that.

"Why didn't you say any of this before, Brittany?" Quinn asked with an unsure smile ghosting her lips. How come Brittany figured the puzzle who was Emily Fields so easily when she's been struggling with so much possibilities and doubts?

"I thought everybody knew. I just had to put all the information together. You see, if it was obvious for me…" Santana didn't let Brittany finish her sentence. The Latina kissed her girlfriend passionately and when the two girls pulled away from each other, they both had huge smiles spread across their faces.

"You're a genius, Britt! So, so, so smart!" Santana said cheerfully "Damn, I'm ridiculously proud to be your girlfriend."

"I love you." Brittany's cheeks were slightly red because of Santana's compliments. She loves when the brunette tells her she's a genius. It makes Brittany really feels like one.

"I love you too." Santana said and pulled Brittany into another kiss.

"Can you two just stop with the grossness a little bit?" Quinn said annoyed making Brittany and Santana stop kissing and look at her "Geez, am I the only one here who feels the need to discuss Brittany's brilliant conclusion? I mean, it makes total sense! It fits so perfectly that I'm feeling like the most stupid person on earth for not having thought about that before."

Quinn's mind was racing and she didn't want it to stop. Emily being gay would explain everything! That whole thing about her being afraid of Pamela hating her for who she truly was? It was so obvious why, right?

"Quinn, you just need her to tell you if she really is gay. That's all. You finally know what you are looking for, so now you just need to push her a little bit." Santana said like it was the easiest thing on earth.

"But what exactly do I do? And what if even it looking so clear right now, Em is not gay? She could be hiding other things, I mean, we can't be one-hundred percent certain. What if I push her and end up screwing things up more?" Yes, Emily being gay fits everywhere, but Quinn couldn't really affirm anything. There were always other situations and other issues.

"I guess you're right." Santana said and then put her left hand on her chin, assuming a thoughtful expression "What if you just start bringing the subject to Emily?"

"How so?" Quinn asked with interest.

"Tell her about your own sexuality. Try to talk to her about homosexuality and see how she behaves when the subject is on. She'll probably be a nerve wreck and start biting her nails. Which is a good sign." Santana said naturally but suddenly a smirk showed up on her face. She totally just had a freakin' amazing idea and Quinn knew that very well "Quinn, why don't you seduce her?"

"WHAT!?" Quinn asked shocked and Brittany laughed. Santana ended up laughing as well.

"I'm serious. Look, you could change clothes in front of her, touch her more, flirt and intoxicate her with your perfect smiles and giggles. It's genius!" Santana said excited "If she's really gay, that's gonna affect her, like, a lot."

"I'm not doing that, Santana. She's going through a rough time, she can't even talk about her problems without breaking down. She needs patience and time, just like she asked me." Quinn said calmly, but Santana just shook her head.

"Hell no, Quinn. She needs a push." Santana knew what she was talking about, she knew what coming out was like. She believed every scared closet gay needed a little push to come out and nobody ever proved it to be different.

"And what if she likes you, Quinnie? That would make sense too, right?" Brittany said with shining eyes. She loved the idea of a romance coming up.

Quinn thought about Brittany's words. Would that make sense? Could Emily really be gay and liking Quinn? That was way too much information for a simple morning conversation between best friends.

"That's crazy. Guys, let's face it, these are just speculations. Nothing's confirmed and…" Suddenly Brittany's quick hands covered Quinn's mouth making her shut up. The taller blonde was now behind her best friend while Santana approached Quinn's face to look her right into her eyes.

"Then stop whining, stop making excuses and go confirm the facts." Santana said without taking her eyes away from Quinn's "Do something, Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

Brittany slowly took her hands out of Quinn's mouth and went to stand beside Santana. The couple was staring at Quinn in silence, waiting for her to say something.

"I guess it's time to be a freakin' prince charming." Quinn said with a serious voice and Brittany giggled "And, Santana?"

"Yes?" The Latina answered with a big grin across her face.

"Call me Lucy again and I'll ends you." Quinn said trying to sound like Santana did when she used that same expression.

"I'd love to see you try, Fabray." Santana laughed "I'd really love to see you try."

* * *

The morning flew by as Santana, Brittany and Quinn spent most of their times just hanging out in the couple's bedroom or talking about Emily. No one could get tired of the subject, especially Quinn.

"I wanna go ride horses." Brittany suddenly blurted out, getting the other two girls attention "Sofia wants it too. I even said to her yesterday that we should try it today. Can we go?"

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and shrugged shoulders.

"I guess it'll be fun." Santana said making Brittany open up a huge smile. Of course the brunette reattributed. How couldn't she?

The three girls then got out of the bedroom and started looking for Sofia. They found her with Arizona at the playground closer to the main house.

"Hey, Sofia! Arizona!" Quinn, Santana and Brittany greeted almost in unison.

"Hey, girls!" Arizona replied and Sofia smiled before going straight to Brittany. The blonde opened up her arms and the little girl jumped into her embrace.

"Why don't Quinn and I win hugs just like Britt's? We're gonna be sad and think you like her better than us." Santana said jokingly and Quinn and her put on crying faces. Sofia hurried to go give each girl a bear hug.

"You're just jealous!" Brittany protested when Sofia left her arms.

"There's no need for jealously. I like Quinnie, Sanny and Britty the same way. And it's a lot, okay?" Sofia's words melted the trio's hearts and made Arizona smile hard.

"That's my girl." Arizona said proudly "But just let me take advantage of the subject jealously and ask if mommy here won't get her hug as well?"

The girls laughed and Sofia ran towards her mom to give her the super tight hug she loved so much.

"So, guess what, Sofia?" Brittany said playfully bringing the child's attention to herself "San, Quinn and I were going to the stables right now to get some horses and go for a ride. Would you like to come with us?"

Sofia's eyes shinned and she started to repeat 'yes' without stopping and to jump excitedly.

"It's okay for her to go with us, Arizona?" Quinn asked and Arizona pretended she was thinking hard about her answer. Sofia's attention turned to her mother.

"Please, mommy! Let me go with them! Pretty please!" Sofia begged looking at her mother with Shrek's Puss in Boots' pleading eyes. It was the cutest thing ever.

"Fine. You can go with them." Arizona said smiling and Sofia hurried to give her mom another tight hug.

"Thanks, mommy!" Sofia said cheerfully.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. But don't forget to behave yourself, ok?" Sofia nodded and Arizona mouthed a 'please, watch her' for the three girls standing in front of her.

"Now that we are good, let's go have some fun!" Brittany said and the girls started to walk away with Sofia following close behind. They didn't manage to go very far before Arizona suddenly showed up jogging to catch them.

"Sorry, guys, I don't wanna mess up with your plans, but I'd really love to have a little chat with you, Santana. I promise I'll be quick." Arizona said smiling.

"You guys go and tell someone to set a horse for me, okay? I'll be right there." Santana said signing for Quinn, Brittany and Sofia to go on without her. The trio nodded and walked away "So, what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well, let's have a seat." Arizona said and walked with Santana to a bench near the playground they were previously at.

"What's up?" Santana insisted after sitting down next to Arizona. She tried not to sound annoyed, it was just a quick talk after all.

"I'm familiar with the fact that we don't know each other for a long time, which kind of implies we don't have a lot of intimacy. We didn't even have time to develop a friendship yet. But the thing is I really like you. And that's why I need to both thank you and advice you about what happened yesterday." Arizona said with a serious expression. She had her eyes on Santana's all the time.

"I really like you too, and you don't need to thank me. I know you'd have done the same thing for me. But I have to say I'm kinda confused about the advice stuff." Santana didn't actually like people telling her things, and she could sense Arizona was up for something serious. The Latina simply couldn't figure out what it was yet.

"Look, Santana, I'm older than you and I've experienced a lot more, so you can't deny I know more about the world and people around it than you do." Arizona started to talk and Santana kept her attention on the blonde "There will always be some bad situations in our lives and we need to know how to react to them. You were right yesterday, but lost your reason by using violence."

"That's what this is about." Santana concluded rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not trying to lecture you. The thing is you can't react like that because of something a douchebag said. First, it's not worth it, and second, you can't solve your problems by being aggressive." Arizona said calmly, but firmly. Santana was still reluctant.

"It's easy just to say that, Arizona, but those two dicks were disrespecting my family, my girlfriend and acting like they were fuckin' Gods. I don't have cold blood, you know?" Now Santana definitely sounded annoyed. Deep inside, she knew Arizona was one-hundred percent right, but just in theory. When things actually happen in front of us, reactions are unexpected and Santana believed in that.

"I used to be just like you when I was younger. I was only sixteen when I came out, so I had to deal with plenty of mean people during high school. At first I got into a lot of trouble because I'd normally try to solve everything by kicking some buts." Arizona laughed a little remembering her teenage days "One day I realized my attitude only made things worst. I was becoming someone I never wanted to be and was pulling people who could really like me away from me. So I stopped fighting my battles with violence and started to fight them with smartness."

"How so?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well, first I started to be nicer and that brought some really good people to my side. I had very supportive friends in high school, but I'm aware you have that too." Arizona was smiling and Santana couldn't just not smile too. It was not only because of the remembrance of her friends, but because even not being a big fan of people telling her what to do, Santana could feel Arizona wasn't fighting with her, or pushing her. The older woman was just trying to help Santana and she was being so nice and so sweet. Arizona was definitely one of the good ones and Santana was extremely happy Callie has found her.

"Yeah, I have some pretty amazing friends. They're like family, actually." Santana said proudly and Arizona smiled at her again "So, what did you do after getting some buddies?"

"I started sort of a club at school. I called it 'Pride' and it had the intention of helping gay students who were afraid of coming out, advise them, try to find answers for their doubts and, most important, make them have contact with others like them or who supported them no matter what." Santana was just amazed by Arizona right now. High school was already a bitch, and being gay usually only made things harder. The blonde's club must've helped a lot of people by allowing them to be who they really were. It reminded Santana of Glee Club.

"That's pretty cool." Santana said and Arizona noticed how amazed the girl was.

"I united a lot of people and started showing in my school that being gay was ok. Other kids eventually came out and others started to speak up like supporters of my initiative. I even had my first girlfriend because of the club and I remember that gave me strength to come out to my parents. Well, not that they didn't knew already, I was pretty obvious, but I guess bringing someone home named Joanne wasn't something I was planning to do at sixteen." Arizona smiled with so many memories. Santana wasn't pissed off anymore; she understood Arizona's preoccupation towards her and understood that the blonde just wanted her to be a better person.

"Thanks, Arizona. For telling me this and for wanting to help me. I'm so used to being the head bitch that can take on everything and everyone, but deep inside I know it's kind of a bad attitude. I'll really try to behave." Santana said sincerely and Arizona was happy the Latina wasn't mad at her and actually understood what she was trying to accomplish with the conversation.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And you can still be a badass, you know? This is who you are, Santana. You just have to know when to stop. You have to learn to have some control, that's all. Life's hard and we're not always prepared for what comes for us, but we have to manage the best way possible." Santana nodded and both women smiled at each other "Now go. I don't want you to lose all the fun. Keep an eye on Sofia."

"Will do, Arizona." Santana said standing up from the bench "Oh, and just so you know, some friendships don't need a lot of time to develop. Sometimes all it takes is a couple of days."

"I'm glad to hear that." Both women smiled to each other again before Santana walked away.

* * *

Emily wasn't feeling very well. She didn't wanna face Quinn after her last night's breakdown, but at the same time she desperately wanted to spend time with the girl. But Quinn was always around Santana and Brittany, and Pamela would never approve her daughter spending her time with a lesbian couple. It's kind of ironic and almost funny. Almost.

If Emily couldn't have the company she wanted, then she'd rather be alone. She was sick and tired of being around her mom and aunt Lucia, having to hear their absurd conversations and being forced to agree with their insane double standards. So Emily decided to stay out of everyone's sign. Of course the universe played a trick on her.

Emily had decided to climb at some tree near to the stables and read something, enjoying the peace and silence. She had chosen to read Romeo and Juliet just because it was her favorite. At first, everything was indeed quiet, but not for so long.

"Can I ride the white one?" Sofia's excited voice was very easy for Emily to recognize. She turned around on the branch she was sit at and watched as Sofia approached the stables with Brittany and Quinn next to her. They seemed really happy and Emily couldn't help but feel kind of jealous.

"Of course you can, little one." Quinn smiled affectingly at Sofia, who smiled back with as much affection as the smile she received "Come on! Let's get the horses ready for the ride!"

The three girls got inside the stables and Emily wasn't able to see them for a little while. It didn't take long for them to show up mounted in their horses though. Sofia was horseback riding a beautiful white stallion that looked a little too big for her, although she seemed to be managing well. Brittany chose a smaller piebald mare for herself and Quinn decided to go with an appaloosa mare.

Emily couldn't take her eyes off Quinn. The blonde just distracted her so much! Emily was coming to the realization that she would never find anyone as flawless as Quinn and that the girl was gonna be the end of her.

Some time passed until Santana joined the girls riding a big and shinny all black stallion. Emily wondered why her cousin wasn't there before, but decided it was none of her business.

Instead of putting her attention back to her novel, Emily just stood on the branch, quiet, watching the four girls in front of her interacting and having lots of fun. There was the jealousy again. She knew it was almost impossible for anyone to notice her up on the tree, because of the large leaves and of how high she was, so she just kept looking and wondering how fine it would be to be riding horses with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Sofia. Especially with Quinn.

"You know you can be around them, right?" Wayne's voice coming out of nowhere almost made Emily have a heart attack and fall from the branch. She looked down and found her father resting his back against the large trunk of the tree she was currently at.

"How did you find me?"Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"Father's instincts." Wayne answered laughing a little bit. Emily knew he was lying.

"The truth?" She asked laughing a little bit as well.

"I might or might not have been asking about you for every single employee that I find." He said with a playfully voice that suddenly turned into a concerned one "I'm worried about you, Emily."

"And why's that?" Emily asked with a low voice, but she knew her father could hear her.

"You're unhappy, sweetie. And you seem so afraid. I don't know if there's some specific reason, but you seem afraid all the time. I want you to do the things you like and I want you to be who you are. I don't want you to be afraid of anything, Ems." Wayne's got a lot of affection in his voice, and worry. Emily knows, deep inside, that her father would support her with any decision she'd make or anything she'd be, because he's a fair man and he loves her more than anything else in the world, but she can't open herself, she can't give this too big step right now. She need baby steps, she needs to accomplish things slowly and learn how not to be afraid of life.

"There's just so much going on right now. I don't know what to do." Emily feels a sudden urge to cry, but she holds her tears inside. She doesn't need another breakdown. She needs to put herself together.

"You can talk to me, baby. About anything. You know that, right?" Emily knows. Of course she knows. But she really can't right now.

"I'll come around eventually, dad." She said only and the two of them stayed in silence for a little while.

It's a comfortable silence and gives time for Emily to recompose herself. Wayne's the one who ends their pause.

"You know I think your mother is an excellent mom. And she loves you so much and wants what's best for you, but that doesn't mean you have to be like her, Ems. You can have your own opinions and likings. You can choose your friends and with whom you spend time with." Emily knows her father's talking about Santana and the others, which brings them back to the beginning of their conversation.

"I don't have what mom has against Callie, or Santana or anyone else whose support them. They're not bad people because they love differently. Being gay's not a terrible thing, daddy." Emily said trying hard not to get too emotional. She doesn't want her father to know how much the subject affects her, at least not yet.

"So you should hang out with them. If you wanna spend time with Santana, Brittany, Callie or whoever else, you should! Your mom can't define you, sweetie, that's not her call." Wayne said calmly and Emily decides to go back to the ground because she desperately wants to hug her father.

Father and daughter hug for a little while before pulling apart and looking each others in the eye.

"Mom will be so mad if she sees me with Santana or Callie." Emily said a little worried and Wayne just nods. He knows Pamela will be pretty pissed off if Emily starts to hang out with the 'enemy'.

"I'll handle her, baby. Don't worry about that." Wayne said smiling while pulling a little bit of Emily's hair behind her ear "I just don't wanna see you so down and if spending time with your cousins and stop listening to your mother's nonsense all the time will make that happen, than everything's fine."

Emily can't help the big smile that comes automatically to her face. Wayne smiles too.

"See? You're already smiling!" He says and Emily's smile somehow grows wider "Now enough with the loneliness. Come on! Let's go back to the house and get you some good company. Or you prefer getting a horse and joining your cousin and the other girls?"

"I think I'll talk to them later. You know I'm not a big fan of horse riding." Emily said sticking her tongue out to her father. She really wasn't a big horse fan. They always scared her a little bit.

"As you wish, Ems." Wayne said and started walking toward the big house followed close by Emily.

"Can I ask you something, dad?" Emily asked without stopping to walk.

"Sure." Wayne answered signing for Emily to go on with her question.

"What's your… Well, opinion? Yeah, opinion! What's your opinion about gay people? I mean, what do you think about them?" Emily was quite nervous. She needed to know what her father thought about gay people if she had the slightest will to tell him one day about herself.

"It's like you said, baby, being gay doesn't make you a bad person. I'm not gonna say I understand, but I respect people who are like this. Every single human being is different from each other and we need to learn how to deal with these differences. Homosexuality is not a crime and I'm no one to judge anything in this world. That's why I don't agree with how your mother is dealing with this situation and that's why I want you to spend time with your gay relatives if you like." Emily felt relief and proud at the same time after Wayne's little speech. Her father would accept her not just because he loved her, but because he didn't have anything against gay people. She was so proud to be his daughter and now strongly believed he would still be proud to be her father after he knew the truth about her.

"You're awesome, daddy. I love you very much." She said wrapping an arm around her dad. He reattributed the gesture.

"I love you too, Ems. More than you can imagine."

* * *

**I wish I could say when I'm gonna update again, but unfortunately I have no idea. The only thing I know it's that I'll be back eventually with more of this story, so stick around guys, and feel free to send me suggestions and my beloved reviews. Hope you liked this chapter! See you as soon as possible!**

**XOXO**


End file.
